King of Cards: Evolution
by Rebirth of Loki
Summary: Sequel to king of Cards. It's been a year since Haru and the gang defeated the hunters. One day, Haru finds a poster to a grand tournament. They end up joining. Something evil is lurking in that tournament. Can Haru save the world again? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring the sequel to King of Cards! I would highly suggest that you read the original King of Cards if you have not done so already. I hate spoiling things for people other then my brother and my enemies. In this sequel, I will introduce new characters, new decks, and I'll have even more Haru and Rose romance. And of course, I will allow you to use any deck types from any of my fan fics as long as you give me credit and ask for my permission. I'll do the same to you if I want to check out your stories. Alright, let's get this story underway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds (Even though I wish I did.) Enjoy!**

**New Domino Park**

"Well, I gotta get home Haru. See you later!" said Rose Fudo as she left her boyfriend, Haru Rin, laying on the ground, gazing at clouds.

"Later Rose!" said Haru as he sat up and watched Rose leave. A gentle breeze blew by as Haru sighed and got up. He walked over to his book bag and pulled out a sketch pad. He had taken up art as of late, probably because ever since he had gotten together with Rose, every image seemed more beautiful. He opened up to the eighth page to his resent project. He was sketching a picture of him embracing Rose. He was going to give to Rose as a gift, probably just to see her smile.

That day, Haru wore a gray tank top and baggy blue jeans. He wasn't worried about his parents catching him with this "fashion crime" because his parents were all the way in America for a business meeting. They were going to be gone for a week or two, so he had nothing to worry about.

_**He sketched Rose's arms around his head. She was wearing a casual dress.**_

Over the past year, things had been calm. He saved the world with his friends, and he got together with Rose. Except for a couple of small, local tournaments, Haru had done pretty much nothing.

_**Haru sketched Rose's legs. The dress went down to her knees.**_

Skylar went back to school again (not like he really needed it), and he's living back at Dexter's home. Strangely, his mom had completely forgotten that Skylar disappeared for a couple of years and Dexter for a night. The spirit world probably had something to do about that.

_**Haru drew a ribbon around Rose's waist, tied in the back.**_

Cho became a duelist prodigy in Haru's class. She became so good, in fact, that she was placed into a new classroom for the gifted duelist's. She was still top of her class. About halfway through the year, she hooked up with Dexter. The reasons behind this are unknown.

_**Haru drew the outline to Rose's head. He was almost **_

Arashi had joined a tournament that if he won, he would get a scholarship into a duel collage. He ended up winning.

_**Haru drew Rose's hair. He shaded the black, and kept the red part white.**_

Rose had started a garden at her home. She grew all kinds of flower's, for rose's, to lily's, to anything. It had flourished in about a month.

_**Haru drew Rose's glasses, her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He was done.**_

He got up and stretched. Note book still in hand. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the notebook away from him. Haru looked over to see a man with a slogan that was so bad, I can't say it. He had sun glasses, a hat turned backwards, and a gold chain running around his neck. He wore cargo pants that seemed to sag so much, it looked like they were going to fall down.

"Hey give me bag my sketch book!"

"Umm, no. I think I'm gonna go throw this into the ocean."

"That book is important to me!"

"Because of this picture? Oh please. That crap makes me want to puke."

"I said GIVE ME MY BOOK!" said Haru as he tackled the man, this tipped Haru's book bag over, revealing his deck box.

"You're a duelist? Ha, I'll give you a little deal! If you can beat me in a duel, I'll give you your precious sketch book. If you lose, then you have to watch me rip each page out of it, throwing it into the ocean. Deal?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

**Duel Start**

Haru: 4000

Bully: 4000

"I'll take the first move! I'll set two card's face down and end my turn!"

"My move then! I'll start by play the continuous spell card, _Evolution Ray_! This allows me to deal you 500 points of damage every time a _technology bot_ is played! Now, I play my _Technology Bot: Micro Fighter_!" 1000 ATK./ 1000 DEF./LEV. 1/LIGHT/Machine "You take 500."

Haru: 4000

Bully: 3500

"Now! I activate my _Micro Fighter's_ effect! I can now release him to summon a level five _technology bot_ from my hand! Come on out, _Technology Bot: Heavy Artillery_!" 2500 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 5/FIRE/Machine. "Normally, you would take 500 due to _evolution ray_, but you are about to take another 500 due to _heavy artilleries_ effect!"

Haru: 4000

Bully: 2500

"Now, my _Heavy Artillery _attacks you directly!"

"I activate the trap card depth amulet! Now, for the next three turn's, I can discard a card to negate your attacks! I discard Goldd: Wu Lord of the Dark World!" Goldd flashed onto the field.

"Wait! How did he get on the field?"

"His effect! When he's discarded by card effect, I can special summon him in attack mode!" 2300 ATK./1400 DEF./LEV. 5/DARK/Fiend.

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"I draw! Prepare to meet your demise! I play the tuner monster Fabled Raven!" 1300 ATK./1400 DEF./LEV. 2/DARK/Fiend/Tuner "Now! I activate my dealings with the dark world! We now must draw a card, then we must discard another in our hand! I discard and special summon Sillva: Warlord of the dark world!" 2300 ATK./1400 DEF./LEV. 5/DARK/Fiend "Now, I activate the field spell I drew! I activate Gate of the Dark world! Now, every fiend monster gains 300 ATK! But that's not all! I now tune my Raven and Sillva to create my ultimate beast ! Come on out, King of Divine Punishment: Dark Highlander!" 2800 ATK./2300 DEF./LEV. 7/DARK/Fiend/Synchro "Now! I can tell you like to pull out last minute synchro summons, but with highlander out, you can't synchro summon!"

"Oh crap!"

"That's not all! I activate Call of the haunted to bring back my Sillva!. Now, Goldd! Attack his Technology Bot!"

Haru: 3900

Bully: 2500

"Now! Sillva attacks you directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of a card in my hand! I special summon my battle fader!" 0 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 1/DARK/Fiend "Now! You must end your battle phase!"

"Ghaa! Your turn!"

_It all comes down to this._

"I think It's about time I win this! I play my spell card, _Gift of Poison_! I can allow you to resurrect one of your monster's in order for me to negate all of your monster's effects for the turn!"

"I revive my raven!"

"Now! I activate my trap card, _turbo tuner summon_! I can now special summon a tuner from my deck at the cost of taking damage equal to it's level times 200! I summon my _Technology Bot: R.E.V. Up_!"300 ATK./100 DEF./LEV. 3/WIND/Machine/Tuner (600) "By the way, you take five hundred points of damage.

Haru: 3300

Bully: 2000

"Now, I activate the spell card _Metal Ritual_! I can now send cards from my deck to special summon a machine monster from my hand! I send my _Technology Bot: Titanium Samurai_, _two Technology bot: micro fighters_, and _technology bot: Battle master_ to the graveyard to summon my _Technology Bot: Matrix Master_!" ? ATK/ ? DEF./LEV. 7/LIGHT/Machine. "You take another 500!"

Haru: 3300

Bully: 1500

"Now! I tune both of my monster's to create the king of _technology bots_! The one that shall bring judgment to all that deserve it! I synchro summon my _technology Bot: Genocide Android_!" ? ATK./ ? DEF./ LEV. 10/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro. "Before I continue, you take 500."

Haru: 3300

Bully: 1000

"Now! I activate his effect! When he's synchro summoned, I can designate one type of monster! Then all of those of that type are destroyed! Then, my _Genocide Android_ gains 2000 attack points for every monster destroyed!"

"WHAT!"

"Now, I declare the type, fiend!" All of the bully's monster's blew up. "Now, my Android gets 8000 attack points!"

"No way!"

"Now_, Genocide Android_, attack him directly using Genocide Blast!" The Android jumped up and created a two energy spheres with it's hands. He crushed them with his hands, causing the energy to disperse. Suddenly, a bright light behind the Andoid appear, that seemed to bigger then the sun. The Android then pointed at the bully, causing the energy sphere to go through the android and hit the bully. The android was unharmed.

Haru: 3300

Bully: 0000

The bully dropped the sketch book and ran of. Haru dashed over to the book and picked it up. Phew, the picture was unharmed. He sighed in relief. Suddenly, he caught sight of a poster with person holding a hand of yugioh cards. His other hand was up, holding a card. The card was shining really bright. Above the man, Haru noticed a message. It read:

_Think you can become a champion? Join the Infinity Cup and find out!_

This caught Haru's attention. It was a team tournament, so he had to find a team of three our more. He knew just who to call in.

**Later that night**

The person who Haru beat earlier was seen walking down the street. He turned into an alleyway to get to his house faster. He noticed a figure in the alley. He was hard to make out in the dark. Almost impossible.

"What do you want?"

"To duel."

"Not right now."

"Did I say you had a choice?" said the man as shadow's enveloped the man, deafening his screams of terror.

**Alright everybody! Thanks for reading the first chapter, and the reason I didn't give a description of the cards was that they were either already described in the other fan fic or they were real. Alright, next time, on King of Cards Evolution: The Glimmering Rose. Later everybody!**


	2. A Glimmering Rose

**Me: Hi everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring you the newest chapter of King of Cards Evolution! Before I continue, I want to introduce my guest, Mewstar0013!**

**Mewstar0013: Sup Zenzak?**

**Me: Nothing really, just here to do the new chapter. Anyway, the reason I have invited Mewstar here is because she has given me permission to use a couple of her characters from here fan fiction, one that I am not sharing until later. So, Mewstar, want to do the honor's?**

**Mewstar0013: Sure! Let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds (Even though I wish I did). Enjoy!**

**New Domino Tournament Hall**

Haru had told everybody about the tournament, and they were all for it. So here they were, all six of them. They walked into the hall and their jaws dropped from amazement. It had to be bigger than a square mile, there were about sixteen duel arena's et up, all with people dueling with great enthusiasm.

Rose had her attention set on one duel in particular….

It was a duel between a guy with warrior deck and a girl with a crystal beast deck. The girl had rainbow dragon on the field.

"And now, Rainbow Dragon! Attack his Command Knight with Rainbow Force!" said the girl as she wiped away the guy's life points and ended the duel.

Rose stared at the female duelist. The duelist looked about nineteen years old with black hair. She had red streaks in her hair. She wore a black shite with a red jacket over it. She was wearing black jeans and red shoes. When she turned around, Haru saw that she had silver eyes. She walked out of that arena and walked over to a group of her friends.

One guy had blonde and black hair: black at the top, blonde at the bottom. He had dark blue eyes, like the ocean. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. He was wearing dark blue jeans.. He had a golden cross necklace that hung to his chest. The girl kissed him on the cheek.

The other guy was a about three years younger than the other two at least. He had long, orange hair and a brown that was the shade of cinnamon. He had a belt that had its own built in deck box. He wore a brown vest and cargo pants.

Rose wordlessly walked over to the group.

"Who are they rose?" asked Cho.

"Is it her?" Rose asked herself as she continued on.

Haru then started to go after Rose. When she was almost there, the blonde/brunet pointed at Rose and the girl and the boy turned around to see Haru and Rose. The girl nearly had a heart attack.

"R-rose?" she asked.

"Yes, so it is you Angel," Rose said.

"Who is this?" asked Haru, totally bewildered.

Rose sighed, "This is my sister, Angel Fudo."

"You had a sister Rose? I thought you were an only child."

"You see Haru, me and Angel have similar psychic power's, except hers is much stronger. After graduating from school, she moved out of the house and became a semi pro duelist. I never really heard from her again after that."

"I'm sorry, I kinda forgot. The constant duel's and paparazzi attacks make you forget that stuff. Oh, sorry for being rude. This is my boyfriend, Draco Atlas, but everybody calls him Drake,"

"Hello," said Drake

"Continuing on, this other guy here is our friend Rail Hogan."

"Yo."

"So, who's this boy?" asked Angel.

"He's my boyfriend," said Rose.

"I see. Hey, Rose, want to have a duel and catch up?"

"Sure, I have time to wait before our preliminary match."

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!" said Angel.

Both Rose and Angel walked outside of the tournament hall, with the boys following.

**Duel Start**

Rose: 4000

Angel: 4000

"I'll let you go first, Rose!"

"Alright! I play the field spell _the great rose field_! Now, every turn, we gain 500 life points. Also, every insect, beast, beast warrior, and plant type gains 500 attack! Now, set a monster face down and end my turn!"

"First, I gain 500."

Rose: 4000

Angel: 4500

"I'll start by playing my Crystal Beast: Sapphire Pegasus!" 1800 ATK./1200 DEF./ LEV. 4/WIND/Beast "I activate his effect! I now put my Crystal Beast: Amber Mammoth in my spell and trap card zone! Now, my Pegasus attacks your monster, and my Pegasus gains 500 attack!"

"I have nothing to fear, because you attacked my _Rose Gardna_!" 0 ATK./1900 DEF./LEV. 3/WATER/Plant. It was a really sturdy looking Rose.

"Shouldn't it be destroyed?"

"Well, as long as I have _the great Rose field_ in play, it can't be destroyed!"

"Hmm, impressive. But that won't last for long! I play the field spell Ancient City: Rainbow Ruins!"

"My _rose field_!"

"I end my turn!"

"My turn! I tribute my _Rose Gardna_ to summon my _Dragon of the Rose field_!" 2500 ATK./ 1200 DEF./LEV. 6/WIND/Dragon. It was a dragon that was made of rose thorns and red rose petals. "Now! I activate his effect! I can now discard one _Rose field_ card in my hand to have him gain 500 attack! I discard my _Worker bee_ and my _Knight_! Now, my dragon attacks your Sapphire Pegasus!"

Rose: 4000

Angel: 2800

"Now! I activate the effect of my Pegasus! I can now add him to my spell and trap card zone!" A large sapphire appeared in the spell and trap card zone.

"I end my turn!"

"I'm sorry about this Rose, but I afraid I win!"

"How?"

"I activate my spell card, _Vast Crystal Mine_! I can now pay 2000 life points to have one crystal beast in my hand go to the spell and trap card zone. But thats not all, I can also do that to one card in my deck! I send my Topaz Tiger and my Amethyst Cat to my spell and trap card Zone."

Rose: 4000

Angel: 800

"Now! I activate the spell card Crystal Abundance! I can now send all my crystal beasts to the graveyard to destroy every card on the field. Then, I can special summon crystal beasts from my graveyard equal to the Crystal beast destroyed!" The crystals transformed into their beast state and ran to the monster zone. This caused the field to have mini earthquake, destroying all of Rose's cards.

"No!"

"Now my Crystal beasts will wipe out your life points!"

Rose: 0000

Angel: 800

"Whoa! What just happened?" asked Haru.

"That was Angel's OTK strategy. She uses that to kill off her opponents really quick," said Rail.

"And you guys are in the tournament?" asked Haru.

"Yeah, you saw us win our preliminary matchup when Rose found use," answered Rail.

"So, is she the strongest?" asked Haru.

"Not really, it's this sleepy head over here," said Rail as he pointed to Drake, who was sleeping.

"Why is he sleeping all of a sudden?"

"You see, a while back he got into a duel runner crash, giving him this brain disorder that makes him sleep at random times."

"Ah."

Rose came over and sighed," I almost had her, too."

"Don't worry, you did your best Rose. That's all that counts."

"Thanks Haru," said Rose as she kissed Haru on the cheek.

"Later Rose!" said Angel as she woke up Drake and her team left.

"Later Ang!"

"Suddenly, Haru looked on a watch on his wrist and his eye's nearly popped out of his head.

"Oh crap! Our preliminaries starts in five minutes!"

"Let's go then!" said the couple as they ran off to find their team.

**Me: Alright! Thank you Mewstar for letting me use Angel, Drake, and Rail from a Hidden Crystal Rose and Three Gems and a Crystal Rose.**

**Mewstar: No problem Zenzak!**

**Me: Ok, next time, on King of Cards Evolution: The Preliminaries Start! Want to do the honor's again Mewstar?**

**Mewstar: Sure. This me saying peace!**

**Me: Later everybody!**


	3. The Preliminaries Start

**Hello everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring the next chapter of king of cards evolution! Now in advanced, I am going to be explaining how the tournament duels will go. It will be three against three against three. One will go against another in a one against one duel. The loses of that duel will be eliminated and the next person from the team will be up to duel the winner. The match end's when one team is out of all three players. Some teams will have subs, like Haru's. That's pretty much it. Alright, lets get this chapter underway!**

**Tournament Hall**

Cho and the others were waiting for Rose and Haru when they saw their opponent walk up, Team Vigilante, or what their fans and themselves called the team. They were roughly eleven year's old. One kid had blue hair that was tied into a pony tail. He had glasses and blue eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt with stripes. He also wore cargo shorts. He was standing to the right of the group of three.

On the left of the group, there was a kid that had a hoodie puller over his head, but you probably could make out his eyes and his grin. They were green like emeralds. His hoodie was black and had the design of a bloody skull. He also wore camo shorts.

In the middle of the group, there was a kid that seemed to be a bit taller than the others. He had brown eyes and a confident smile. He had long black hair that covered his left eye. He wore a gray hoodie that had the hood down (Obviously). He wore blue jeans.

"So, you're our competition?" asked the kid with the hoodie pulled up.

"Yeah!" said Cho.

"Well, it seems we win lottery! We're going in the tournament!" said the kid with the glasses.

"What! You're saying that you're going to beat us?"

"I think that's what my teammates said," said the kid standing in the middle, "Allow me to introduce my team. The kid with the glasses is Mikey, the kid with the hoodie is Dante, and I'm Carter."

"Well, we'll still beat you!"

"I'd like to say that," said Carter as his team and him walked off to get ready.

"Ah! They seem like could actually beat us! And where's Rose and Haru?" said Cho who was agitated.

"I don't know, wait, there they are," Skylar said, pointing towards Haru and Rose.

"Ah, sorry about that. I had to catch up with my older sister," said Rose.

Cho seemed agitated, probably because she had a fierce look in her eye. "Haru, who's going to be dueling for this? Because I want to be first!" said Cho.

Haru did not want to argue with Cho in this stat because he knew that she could be very destructive. "Fine. The duelists for the match will be Cho going first, Arashi going second, and me going third."

"I have no problem with that," said Dexter. Everybody else agreed with the order and Cho started to walk onto the field. Before she got there, Haru had ran up to her and gave her a card. Cho looked at it with great detail.

"Judgment Unicorn?" asked Cho.

"Trust me, it will help," said Haru as he ran off. Cho silently slipped the card into her deck.

When Cho stepped onto the stage, he saw Mikey. He was grinning with anticipation.

"Of course you would go first! Alright, lets duel!"

"Alright!"

**Duel Start**

Cho: 4000

Mikey: 4000

"I'll start! I'll play my Super Action Hero: Delayed Striker!" 500 ATK./500 DEF./LEV. 1/EARTH/Warrior. It was a super hero wearing a blue outfit appeared on the field. He had wings on his ankles. "Now, I activate the quick play spell card super hero multiplication! If I normal summon a super action hero, I can now summon two others with the same name from my deck, hand, or graveyard! I play two more delayed strikers! Now, I activate their effects! I can now send them back to the deck and shuffle it and draw two cards for each! So I can draw six! And when I draw another Delayed Striker, I can deal you 1000 life points! So in my deck, there are three land mines that will deal you damage!"

"No!"

"Now, I set two cards and end my turn!"

"I'll start by playing my unicorn of light!" 1500 ATK./1500 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Beast. "I can now flip one card face up on your field, negating any effects! I flip the card on the right!"

"Hmm, you destroyed a mirror force."

"Now I attack you directly!"

"I activate my trap card, Hero Gate! I can now special summon one Super Action hero from my deck when I get attacked directly. I play my super action hero : Golem." 0 ATK./2700 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Warrior. It was a huge humanoid figure with stone armor kneeling with its arms crossed. "Now, your attack continues!"

Cho: 2700

Mikey: 4000

"Now, when my Golem survives an attack, I can then summon an action hero token (500 ATK./500 DEF./LEV. 1/EARTH/Warrior) and it can't be destroyed by battle."

"Okay, I set one card and end my turn!"

"Alright, I activate the effect of my golem! I can now draw for every card on your field! So I draw two! Oh look! I drew a delayed striker!"

"No!"

"Now say goodbye to one thousand of your life points!"

Cho: 1700

Mikey: 4000

"I now discard my Super Action hero: Guider! I can now add one super action hero from my deck to the top of my deck! I put on top my delayed striker! I now activate pot of greed to draw two cards! Which means I get my second delayed striker!"

Cho: 700

Mikey: 4000

"I end my turn!"

'One more delayed striker and I'm done!'

"Alright my turn!"

'It all comes down to this draw…'

"I tribute my token to summon my Judgment Unicorn!" 1200 ATK./1500 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Beast. Now, I can either heal my life points to match yours or deal you damage to match mine! I deal you the damage!"

Cho: 700

Mikey: 700

"Now to finish this! I activate my trap card, Spirit Blast! I can now tribute one of my monster's to deal you damage equal to its attack! I tribute my Judgment Unicorn!"

"No!"

Cho: 700

Mikey: 0000

"Man, I can't believe I lost!"

"Not so confident now, are you?"

"Heh, I was the weakest of the team! Now you get to face the second in command." Mikey pointed to the kid with the hoodie, Dante."

"Alright, bring him on!"

**And done! I like all the people who are reviewing this story. You have my deepest gratitude. Anyway, next time, on King of Cards Evolution: Tainted Justice. Later everybody!**


	4. Tainted Justice

**Hello everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of King of Cards Evolution! I'm sorry this took so long, I have been doing a lot of research for a book I'm going to write. I have nothing else to say, so let's get this chapter underway!**

**Tournament Hall**

"Heh, I was the weakest of the team! Now you get to face the second in command." Mikey pointed to the kid with the hoodie, Dante.

"Alright, bring him on!"

Mikey walked out of the arena and Dante entered. He had a grin on his concealed face.

"So, you think you can beat me? Alright, let's see who gets defeat easily!"

**Duel Start**

Cho: 4000

Dante: 4000

"I'll go first! I play my _Villain Hero: Nightshade_!" 0 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior. It was a humanoid glob of shadows. "I end my turn with a face down."

"I'll start by playing my _Vanguard Unicorn_!" 1750 ATK./ 1200 DEF./LEV. 3/EARTH/Beast/Tuner "I now activate his ability! I can now special summon a unicorn with less ATK then my _Vanguard unicorn_ to the field! I play my _Hope Unicorn_!" 300 ATK./400 DEF./LEV. 2/LIGHT/Beast "Now, I tune my two unicorns to synchro summon Thunder Unicorn!" 2200 ATK./1800 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Beast/Synchro

"I activate my trap card, _Darkside Synchro Summon_! When you synchro summon a monster and I have a _villain hero_, I can pay 500 life points to take control of it while this card is face up!"

"I discard my _Shield_ _Unicorn_ in order to negate your trap and destroy it, but you must still pay the costs."

Cho: 4000

Dante: 3500

"Now, Thunder Unicorn, attack his _Villain Hero_!" The unicorn charged at the shadows, but as soon as the unicorn touched the shadows, the shadows dispersed and engulfed the unicorn. The shadows kept the shape of it.

"My unicorn!"

"HA! It seems you were blinded by your frustration! You didn't even seem he least suspicious that I put a monster with zero attack in attack mode?"

"What did that, THING do to my unicorn?"

"It's my _Nightshade's_ ability! When it's attacked when he's in attack mode, he can absorb the monster and gain its attack!"

"That's sick!"

"That's the way of the _Villain Hero's_! Use what you can! So naturally he USED your unicorn!"

"I set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Now, I think it's time I ended this! I activate the spell card _A Villain Emerges_! I can now declare one _Villain Hero's_ name from my deck, and any one that match's that name, I can send to the graveyard, but I can then I can special summon a _Villain Token_! I send to my graveyard all of my _Villain Hero: Necro Force's_ in order to get my token! I now tribute both of my monster's to play my ultimate creature! Come on out, _Villain Hero: Shadowman_!" 0 ATK./3500 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Fiend "Now! I activate the final effect of my _Nightshade_! I can now spit out any monster's equipped to him and deal you damage equal to their attack! So you take 2200!"

Cho: 1800

Dante: 3500

"Now! I activate the effect of my _Shadowman_! I can now remove from play a _Villain Hero_ in my graveyard in order to have him gain attack equal to it! I remove from play a _necro force_, but I activate _necro force's_ effect! I can now deal you 2000 damage when he's removed from play in the graveyard!"

"No!"

Cho: 0000

Dante: 3500

Cho stood there, shocked. She had never lost that bad to anyone. She walked off the field in complete shock. She was shaking.

"Hey Cho! Nice job out there!" said Haru.

"No, I could've beaten him! I had _effect ward off_ so I could've negated his effect damage!"

Arashi had a grin on his face. Haru had never seen a grin so devilish.

"So, he relies on necro force to deal damage to his opponent? What if his necro force's never even found their way into the graveyard before getting removed from play?"

Cho looked at Arashi with a confused look. Haru simply smiled at Arashi and said, "Well, then you have to pray that you get the right cards," said Haru.

Arashi walked onto the field with the same grin on his face.

"Why so confident?"

"I figured out a way PAST your _Necro Force_ strategy."

"Explain."

"I'll get to it, but now, LET'S DUEL!"

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I got really caught up in the research. Okay, next time, on King of Cards: Evolution, The Darkness King. Later!**


	5. The Darkness King

**Hello everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of King of Card's evolution! Alright, let's get this chapter underway!**

**Tournament Hall**

"Why so confident?" said Dante

"I figured out a way PAST your _Necro Force_ strategy." Arashi said.

"Explain."

"I'll get to it, but now, LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Start**

Arashi: 4000

Dante: 4000

"I'll go first! I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn! I play my _Villain hero: Tri-Gunner_!" 1800 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK/Fiend. It was a man in a cloak with three gun barrels on its back. "I now activate his effect! I can discard up to 3 cards this turn in order to deal you 500 for each! I send to my graveyard two _villain hero's: banished glory_ and _villain hero: Greedman_! Now, the effect of my _Banished glory's_ effect activate! When they're sent to the graveyard, I can deal you 2000 points of damage! This is where it ends!"

"Not so fast! The reason I said I can evade your strategies is because your monster's must be sent to the graveyard for their effects to be activated! What if they were never in the graveyard to begin with?"

"What are you TALKING ABOUT! My strategy is flawless!"

"Not exactly! I activate the trap card known as Macros Cosmos!"

"WHAT!"

"Now, whenever a card is to be sent to the graveyard, I can instead remove it from play! And the effects of your _Banished Glory_ only works when it's sent to the graveyard!"

"Crap! Anyway, my _Greedman's_ effect activates now! I can now draw two cards when he's discarded! Now, you take 1500!"

Arashi: 2500

Dante: 4000

"You're lucky that I can't attack when I activate this effect! You should have been wiped out with that strategy!"

"It's not luck, it's just skill."

"Whatever! I set a card face down and my turn!"

"Since there are exactly three card's removed from play, I can special summon my _void lord_!" 1400 ATK./800 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK./Fiend. It was a shrouded figure that seemed to have no outline. "I now activate his effect! I can now send cards in my hand to count as tributes for a _void_ card in my hand! I remove from play my D.D. Scout Plane and D.D. Survivor! I now summon my _Void Archfiend_!" 0 ATK./ 0 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Fiend. It was a skull knight holding a sword made of bones. "Now! When he's summoned, I can remove from play every card in the graveyard! Also, he gains 500 attack for every card removed from play! I count 5 cards removed from play! So he gains 2500 attack! Now, I attack your _Villain Hero: Tri-Gunner_."

"My tri-gunner has an effect! When he's destroyed by battle, I can destroy three cards on you field! I destroy your two monsters and Macros Cosmos!"

"I end my turn! And now the final effect of my Void archfiend activates! You now take 1000 points of damage for every card removed from play! I count 6 cards!"

"No, I won't let it happen! I activate the trap card _Absorption barrier_! For the rest of the turn, any damage I take is instead negated and then I gain the same amount of life points!"

"That means!"

"Yes, I have ten thousand life points!"

Arashi: 2500

Dante: 10000

"Now the effects of my scout plane and my survivor activate! Come on out!" Both of the monsters have appeared.

"My turn! I activate the spell card super card destruction! We must now discard our entire hands, and then we draw five new cards." They both discarded and drew their cards.

"It seems your chance's of winning are slim! I activate the spell card _A Villain Emerges_! I shall send every copy of _Villain Hero: Necro Force_ to special summon a villain token! I now summon _villain hero: Pyris_!" 1500 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/FIRE/Pyro. It was a man totally on fire. "I now activate the spell double summon! I can now summon again! I tribute both of my monster's to create my ultimate being! Come on out,_ Villain Hero: Shadowman_!" 0 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Fiend "Now! I activate the effect of my _pyris_! When he's removed from the field, you take 2000 points of damage!"

Arashi: 500

Dante: 10000

"It's time to end this! I remove from play my_ Necro force_! Now you take 2000 points of damage!"

"You fell for my trap!"

"What?"

"This entire duel was a trap for you! I was hoping that you would active your_ necro force_ strategy all this time! Now to end this duel! I activate the trap card _Trap Hole of Eternal Suffering_!"

"WHAT!"

"When I am about to lose the duel, I can activate this effect! I can now remove from play every card on the field, in our hands, and in our graveyard, and every effect is negated! Also, you take 1000 points for every card removed from play!"

"No!"

"I believe the term for this is complete, and utter, annihilation!"

Arashi: 500

Dante: 0000

Dante snarled, grabbed his cards, and stormed out of the arena. Arashi gave a thumbs up to the rest of his team. The one known as Carter walked up with the same confident expression as earlier on his face.

"Face it! You can't win! We have two duelist's left, and you're the last one left!"

"Hmm, it might appear that way, but how are you so sure that you'll beat me? I'm on level with the toughest of the national champions! Know what, I'll give myself a disadvantage by not playing with my ultimate card."

"Don't mock me! LET'S DUEL!"

**And done. I have to say thank you to my fans that support me in this fan fic! I probably couldn't have gotten this far without you guys! **

**Lordsoftheroses: My first and one of my most loyal reviewers.**

**Mewstar1300: You helped me get more reviews AND you let me use your characters! I salute you!**

**Lone Wolf Duelist: He gave me inspiration for an upcoming character! Can't wait to read more of your stuff, man!**

**Dan the Fan Man: One of my best friend's on this website. He helped me with Cho in giving me Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn, and Lightning Tricorn. He also helped me with a couple other chapters in it.**

**Ryuzakimk7: My brother. He helped me come up with the true cards of each character, and listened to every one of my idea's. Me and him even got a plan for an upcoming Oneshot….**

**Anyway, next time, on King of Card's Evolution: The Invincible Shield. Later!**


	6. The Invincible Shield

**Hello Everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of King of Cards Evolution! Alright, let's get this chapter underway!**

**Tournament Hall**

Dante snarled, grabbed his cards, and stormed out of the arena. Arashi gave a thumbs up to the rest of his team. The one known as Carter walked up with the same confident expression as earlier on his face.

"Face it! You can't win! We have two duelist's left, and you're the last one left!"

"Hmm, it might appear that way, but how are you so sure that you'll beat me? I'm on level with the toughest of the national champions! Know what, I'll give myself a disadvantage by not playing with my ultimate card."

"Don't mock me! LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Start:**

Arashi: 4000

Carter: 4000

"I'll go first! I'll set one monster face down, set a card, and end my turn!"

"That it? I'll play my _Void Sorcerer_!" 1800 ATK./300 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK/Spellcaster. It was rotten, re-animated corpse that looked like a magician. "Now! I activate his effect! I can remove from play the card on the top of my deck to have him gain 500 attack points! Oh look! It's my _Void Overseer_! When he's removed from play, every _void_ card gains 500 attacks! So now my _Sorcerer _is at a whopping 2800! Now attack my _Sorcerer_! Go, void blast!"

"I activate my trap, Mirror force! You're monster is now destroyed!"

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"I tribute my face down monster to summon out my _Invincible Hero: Unbreakable_!" 1500 ATK./ 2500 DEF./LEV. 5/EARTH/Warrior. It was a man with two shields attached to his arms. "_Unbreakable _attacks you directly!"

Arashi: 2500

Carter: 4000

"I activate the effect of _unbreakable_! When he attacks, he is automatically switched to defense mode. I end my turn with a face down!"

"Alright! I play my favorite spell card, Dimensional Fissure! Now, whenever a monster is sent to the graveyard, it is removed from play instead! Now, I play D.D. survivor!" 1800 ATK./ 200 DEF./LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior. "I remove him from play to special summon from my hand none other than _Doom, Titan of the Void_!" 2400 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 6/DARK/Fiend "Now, he gains attack points equal to every card removed from play times 100! I count two, so he's at 2600! Now, he attacks your _unbreakable_!"

"I know what you were going for when you summoned him, and his second effect only works when he destroys a monster by battle. My _unbreakable_ can't be destroyed by battle once per turn!"

"Gah! I end my turn with a face down!"

"It seems out little game must come to an end right now! I play _invincible hero: Indestructible_!" 300 ATK./ 2000 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Warrior. It was a man holding a big shield. "Now! I activate polymerization! I send to my graveyard my _Indestructible_ and my _Unbreakable _in order to fusion summon _Invincible hero: Captain Invincible_!" 3000 ATK./2500 DEF./LEV. 8/EARTH/Warrior. It was a blue man wearing a red, white, and blue jumpsuit and cape. He wore goggles that hid his eyes. He also laughed a heroic laugh. "I now activate this spell card! Go, _Hostage Ransom_! I can now give your monster 800 attack points in exchange of drawing 2 cards! Now, my _Captain Invincible_ will attack your Titan!"

"Are you crazy?"

Arashi: 2500

Carter: 3600

"Well, you take damage equal to his attack!"

Arashi: 2500

Carter: 600

"I activate the effect of _Captain Invincible_! When he's destroyed in battle, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and then special summon him back out onto the field! That's not all though! I can also destroy the card that destroyed him, and my captain gains 300 attack! Now, _captain invincible_! Attack him directly using Fist of Steel!"

"I activate _Trap Hole of Eternal Suffering_! I can now –"

"I activate the trap solemn judgment! I can pay half my life points to negate the summon or activation of anything! In this case, your trap hole!"

Arashi: 2500

Carter: 300

"Oh no!"

"Now, finish him off!" The super hero smiled with glee and jumped up into the air. He flew towards Arashi at blinding speeds, doing a corkscrew, and decked Arashi with it's fist. This sent Arashi flying.

Arashi: 0000

Carter: 300

"Oww," was all that Arashi could say as he got up and stumbled off the stage.

Haru was in disbelief. He had never seen Arashi lose while he had no monsters or traps on the field. But this made Haru even more determined. He wasn't just gonna let his team down now, was he?

**And done! By the way, if you are interested, I have found this really cool dueling website that's free. It is called .com. It is really cool. The only bad part is that you have to do pretty much everything by yourself. At least it keeps track of your life points for you. Anyway, next time, on King of Cards Evolution: Shield Broken. Later!**


	7. Shield Broken

**Hello everyone! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of King of Cards Evolution. Alright, let's get this chapter underway!**

**Tournament Hall**

Haru walked over to the arena with a smile. Carter still had his confident smirk. Haru also looked over to the sidelines, where he saw Mikey smiling and Dante trying to keep a laughing fit from turning into a heart attack. He had a strategy that might work on Carter.

"Why don't you just quit? You can't win."

"You never know what kinds of tricks I have up my sleeves."

"Let's see. Duel!"

**Duel Start**

Haru: 4000

Carter: 4000

"I'll take the first move! I play a monster face down and set a card. Your move!"

"I play the spell card _evolution Ray_! Now, whenever a _technology Bot_ is summoned, you take 500 points of damage!"

"Oh, so you play _technology bot's_, huh? This should be fun!"

"I play _technology bot: Driller Thriller_!" 1900 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Machine. It was an android that's fingers were drills. "You take 500!"

Haru: 4000

Carter: 3500

"I activate my spell card double summon! I can now normal summon again! I summon _Technology Bot: micro Fighter_!" 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 1/LIGHT/Machine "Now you take another 500!"

Haru: 4000

Carter: 3000

"Now, I release my _Micro Fighter_ to gain its effect! I can now special summon a level 5 technology bot from my hand! Come on out, _technology bot: Heavy Artillery_!" 2500 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 5/FIRE/Machine "You take 500 more! But that's not all! _Heavy artillery's_ effect activates! You take another 500!"

Haru: 4000

Carter: 2000

"I now attack your face down with my _Driller Thriller_!"

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force! All of your monsters are destroyed!"

"Before I end my turn, I active the spell card Messenger of Peace."

"Alright. I'll activate my mystical space typhoon to destroy your _evolution ray_. Next, I set one monster face down, set a card and end my turn!"

'_I gotta stop him from bringing out Captain Invincible_!'

"My turn! I activate the spell card prohibition! Now, I can declare one card's name, and you can't see it anymore as long as it's face up!"

"I activate solemn judgment! I pay half my life points to negate the activation!"

Haru: 4000

Carter: 1000

"First, I must pay 100 life points."

Haru: 3900

Carter: 1000

"I set a monster face down and end my turn!"

"I activate my trap card Raigeki Break! I can discard a card and destroy one card you control! Say goodbye to messenger of peace!"

"No!"

"I now tribute one of my face downs to summon my _Invincible Hero: Unbreakable_!" 1500 ATK./2500 DEF./LEV. 5/EARTH/Warrior "Now! I flip up my other monster, _Invincible Hero: Indestructible_!" 300 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Warrior "I discard my King of the Swamp to add to my hand polymerization! Now, I fusion summon my ultimate card! Come on out, _Invincible hero: Captain Invincible_!" 3000 ATK./2500 DEF./LEV. 8/EARTH/Warrior "Now! My Captain Invincible shall destroy your face down monster!"

"Not _battle master_!"

"Now! I activate the effect of my _Captain Invincible_ that I was keeping secret! When he destroys a monster by battle, I can attack again!"

"No!"

The hero corkscrewed as he flew over to Haru, knocking him senseless. Haru sprawled on the floor, coughing.

Haru: 900

Carter: 1000

"Face it! You can't win!"

"I still have life points!"

"So what? Use your measly 900 life points however you please."

"I will! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Seriously? Nothing? Captain Invincible! Finish him off! Fist of Steel!" The super hero stopped in midair, "WHAT!"

"_Delay attack_! It stops your attack for the turn!"

"Well next turn, you're gone!"

'_It all comes down to this draw. All my friends are counting on me. I can't let them down!_'

"Aright! I play my _technology bot: Overdrive_!" 300 ATK./100 DEF./LEV. 2/WIND/Machine/Tuner. It was the top half of an android positioned on top of a motorcycle. "I activate his effect! I can now special summon one level three or lower _technology bot_ from my deck! Come on out, _Technology Bot: Titanium Samurai_!" 2000 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 3/LIGHT/Machine "Now! I tune both of my monsters to synchro summon the card that will bring me victory! Come on out, _Technology Bot: Eternity Decoder_!" 0 ATK./ 3000 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Machine/Synchro "I now activate his effect! I get to move him to the spell and trap card zone, and I get tokens equal to the amount of monsters you have! Now, the token gets attack equal to the attack of _captain invincible_, and they're forced to battle!"

"I'll just revive him!"

"With what? I was thinking, and it seems that you need the one who destroyed it to be on the field so it can revive itself! But the token was destroyed with it!"

"No! You figured it out!"

"And now, I activate the effect of my _Eternity Decoder_! I can now deal you damage equal to the number of cards destroyed by that effect times 1000! So you lose!"

"No!"

"GO! ENERGY BLAST!"

Haru: 900

Carter: 0000

"H-how could I lose? I never lose with my _Captain invincible_!"

"It's okay! I mean, even the best lose once in a while! I mean, look at Jack Atlas!"

"I guess you're right."

"And besides, there's always next year."

"Well, I'll look forward to dueling you then!" said Carter as he walked off the stage.

Haru sighed in relief and walked off the stage. Rose ran up to him and hugged him. She kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"That was incredible Haru! How did you think of that?"

"Honestly, Rose, I have no idea," Haru said with a grin on his face.

**In the shadow's**

The same figure that consumed the bully watched the entire duel from start to finish. He grinned. "Well, it seems that they actually made it. I will not allow them to stop your resurrection, my love."

**And done! The gangs going to the tournament! Alright, next time, on King of Card's evolution: The Infinity Cup Grand Premier. Later!**


	8. The Infinity Cup Grand Premier

**Hey everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of King of Card's: Evolution! Alright, let's get this chapter underway.**

**Tournament Arena**

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Cho.

"Well, what do you expect it to be? A broom closet?"Arashi said.

"Hey! I didn't say it wasn't going to be big! I just didn't think it would be this big," Cho said, suddenly feeling small. She was right though. The place was huge. It was probably bigger than four football fields, and that was just the dueling field.

"We should probably go check in," said Haru.

"Yeah, lets," said Skylar.

The group walked the check in center. In front of them was a team that looked AWFULLY familiar.

"Hey Angel!" said Rose. Angel spun around, as did Rail and Drake. Angel smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you made it to the tournament," mused Angel.

"You doubted me? Come on, Ang!" said Rose.

"Well, some of those other teams are very powerful!" replied Angel.

"Umm, your next mam," said the desk lady.

"Oh, sorry," said Angel as she turned around and signed her team in.

"By the way, Angel. What is your team called?"

"Team Shining Star. Drake suggested the name," Angel pointed at Drake, who nodded, "And what's your team called?"

"Team Maximum Future. Haru suggest the name," Haru shrugged.

"Well, we gotta go get ready for the opening ceremony! Hope to see you in the tournament!" said Angel as she walked off.

"Alright, lets sign in and go to our designated area," said Haru.

"Yes, let's," said Arashi, signing in the team.

**Team Maximum Future's Designated Zone**

The designated zone was a big room that was pretty luxurious. It was square shaped, and had about three couches. They were as plush as a stuffed animal. They were all facing one wall, which was glass. This showed the entire arena, which was level with the room. Also, there was a sliding glass door in the window so players could enter and exit the room to the arena.

The room was one story, the arena was another. It was bigger than two football fields. In the center of the field, there was a big dueling stage. At the rim of the arena, there was a turbo dueling track. There were a couple of people doing test laps.

"Aww! That is so sweet!" said Haru, looking at the duel runners. One in particular caught his attention. It was a golden duel runner that was made so that you have to hunch over instead of siting back. The rider itself was as strange as his duel runner. First of all, the man was pretty burly, so he could intimidate anybody. Also, he had golden armor on, and a long, flowing blue cape that hung 3 feet off of the duel runner. He was going at about Mach 5. But when he passed their room, he seemed to go slow. Haru swore he could to hear his heartbeat.

"Haru, Haru?" asked Rose, shaking him. Haru shook his head.

"Wh-what did I miss?" he asked.

"Uhh, nothing," she answered.

"_Every participant for the tournament, please get to the arena in five minutes._"

"Well, that's out cue! Let's go everyone!" said Haru.

**Arena**

" AND !" said the announcer, "Welcome to the first annual Infinity Cup!" The crowd roared in approval, "Now, to introduce our host, Director Yang!" The crowd cheered as a man with blonde hair and a white suit walked onto the stage.

The teams were on the ground, which was grass. There had to be at least 100 teams there, if not more. Haru could see the man in the golden armor.

"Welcome, everyone," said Director Yang, "We are here to figure out who is one of the top dueling teams in Japan. Now, let the dueling begin!" said the director as he walked of the stage. Everyone turned to the brackets. The first match was none other than Angel's team. They were facing a team called team Atomic Destruction.

**Dueling Stage**

Rail walked up onto the field with a grin on his face. His opponent looked like a weapon scientist. He had a lab coat with a radioactive symbol on it.

"Why so confident?" asked the scientist.

"Cause I know I'm gonna win."

"Let us see you back that up."

"I will!"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Gilroy. So I am about to school you!"

**Duel Start**

Rail: 4000

Gilroy: 4000

"I'll take the first move! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"

"I'll start by activating Divine Wind of Mist Valley! Now whenever a wind monster returns back to my hand, I can special summon a level four or lower wind monster from my deck! I'll play my Mist Valley Falcon!" 2000 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast "I now activate double summon! I can normal summon again this turn. I normal summon my Mist Valley Baby Roc!" 400 ATK./600 DEF./LEV. 2/WIND/Winged Beast "Now, my Falcon attacks your face down monster! But in order to do that, I must send one card I control back to my hand. So I send my Roc back to my hand! Now the effect of my field spell activates! I can now special summon another Mist Valley Falcon!" 2000 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast. "Now continue you attack my falcon."

"I activate the effect of my _Atomic Explosionist type A_! When he's destroyed, I can deal each of us 200 points of damage for every card on the field! But I now activate my trap card, _Blast Shield_! Now any effect damage I would take from an atomic monster is negated! So you take 800!"

Rail: 3200

Gilroy: 4000

"Now my new Falcon attacks! But first I must send one card I control back to my hand. I send back my other falcon! Now the effect of my Divine wind of Mist Valley activates! I can now special summon another level four or lower wind monster from my deck! I summon another mist valley Falcon!" 2000 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast "Now my Falcon shall attack you directly!"

Rail: 3200

Gilroy: 2000

"Now! My final falcon attacks! But I must bounce my second falcon back to my hand! This again, trigger's the effect of my mist valley divine wind! I now special summon my mist valley soldier!" 1700 ATK./300 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Tuner. "Now, my Falcon, finish him off!"

Rail: 3200

Gilroy: 0000

"And that's what they call an FTK!" said Rail in triumph.

"I could never have lost that easily!" said Gilroy.

"You can, you would have, and you did. Now let's get this show on the road!" said Rail.

Gilroy stormed off while Rail smiled with glee. He was only getting warmed up.

**And done. I hope you liked the FTK strategy made by Rail, everybody. Anyway, next time, on King of Card's evolution: Rampage of the Mist Valley. Later!**


	9. The Rampage of the Mist Valley

**Hello everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring you the next chapter in King of Card's! Alright, so let's get this chapter underway!**

**Stadium: Arena**

"And that's what they call an FTK!" said Rail in triumph.

"I could never have lost that easily!" said Gilroy.

"You can, you would have, and you did. Now let's get this show on the road!" said Rail.

Gilroy stormed off while Rail smiled with glee. He was only getting warmed up.

The second person for team Atomic Destruction walked to the arena. He had long, raven color hair and walked with a purposeful stride. He wore a pure white lab coat and had blue jeans on.

"Well, well. A Mist Valley user. Looks like this is going to be interesting. Oh, where are my manners? I am professor Conner. Let's duel!"

**Duel Start**

Rail: 4000

Conner: 4000

"I'll start! I play my spell card known as Mass driver! Now, I can tribute one monster that I control to deal you 400 points of damage! Then, I'll activate my _Atomic cell summoning_! Now, whenever an atomic cell is added to my hand, I can to special summon it. I'll play _Atomic Cell: Type A_ in attack mode!" 100 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 1/FIRE/Pyro. It was a tiny ball of fire. "Now I activate its effect! I can now add to my hand _Atomic Cell: Type B_ to my hand! Now the effect of my _Atomic Cell Summoning_ activates! I can now special summon it to my field!" 200 ATK./ 0 DEF./LEV. 2/FIRE/Pyro. It was a slightly bigger cell. "Now I activate the effect of my mass driver! I can now tribute one of my monsters in order to inflict to you 400 damage! I tribute my _Atomic Cell: Type A_!"

Rail: 3600

Conner: 4000

"Now the effect of my _atomic cell_ activates! You now take 100 points of damage for every card in your hand!

Rail: 3100

Conner: 4000

"And now I tribute my _Atomic Cell: Type B _for mass driver's effect!"

Rail: 2600

Conner: 4000

"And now, the effect of my cell activates! You now take 200 points of damage for every card in your hand!"

Rail: 1600

Conner: 4000

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"I think you're going down similar to your buddy!"

"What?"

"I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down!"

"Not my mirror force!"

"Now, I activate my field spell, Divine Wind of the Mist Valley! Now whenever a wind monster is sent back to my hand, I can special summon a level four or lower wind type monster from my deck! I summon my Mist Valley Soldier!" 1700 ATK./300 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Tuner "And now! I send my Mist Valley Soldier back to my hand to special summon my Genex Ally Birdman!" 1400 ATK./400 DEF./LEV. 3/DARK/Machine/Tuner. "And now the effect of my Divine Wind activates! I can now special summon a level four or lower wind type monster from my deck! Come on out, Mist Valley Falcon!" 2000 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast

"Ha! Nice try! But I know that Genex Ally Birdman is a dark monster!'

"I activate the spell card known as _great tornado off the mist valley_! Now, every monster on the field is treated as a wind attributed monster for the turn!"

"Oh no!"

"Now, my falcon sends my Genex Ally Birdman back to my hand so she can attack! But now the effect of my Divine wind of the mist valley activates! I can now special summon a level four or lower wind type monster from my deck. I summon another Falcon!" 2000 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast. "Now attack my falcon!"

Rail: 1600

Conner: 2000

"It's been fun, but, I have to end this. I bounce my first falcon to my hand to give my second falcon it's attack! Now the effect of my Divine Wind activates! I can special summon another level four or lower wind type monster from my deck. So welcome to my field my THIRD and final Falcon!" 2000 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast. "Now finish him off!"

Rail: 1600

Conner: 0000

"That's another FTK for me!"

"You have to be cheating! There is no way somebody can pull of a move that powerful twice in a row!"

"Well think of it this way. If you were to have an exodia deck, you would get the same strategy over and over again."

"Whatever!" said Conner as he stormed off.

**And done. I still think Rail's strategy is unbeatable. Anyway, next time, on King of Card's Evolution: Atomic Winds.**


	10. Atomic Winds

**Hello everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter in king of card's evolution! Alright, so I have to thank my good friend Mewstar0013 for letting Haru in her fan fic: Three gems and a crystal rose. Your the best! Well, let's get this chapter underway!  
><strong>

**Stadium: Arena**

"That's another FTK for me!"

"You have to be cheating! There is no way somebody can pull of a move that powerful twice in a row!"

"Well think of it this way. If you were to have an exodia deck, you would get the same strategy over and over again."

"Whatever!" said Conner as he stormed off.

Rail sighed with relief. Time to face the final team for team Atomic Destruction. When the final member came up, Rail's jaw dropped. In front of him stood the HOTTEST chick he ever laid on. She had curly blonde hair and wire framed glasses. She wore a school uniform just like the kids at his school. Did she actually go to HIS school?

"Uh-uh-uh," stuttered Rail.

"My name is Amanda, and let's duel,"

"Y-yeah, let's."

**Duel Start**

Rail: 4000

Amanda: 4000

"Ladies first! I'll start by setting a monster face down and ending my turn."

"O-okay. I play my uhhhhhhhh…"

**Stadium: Team 5d's II viewing room**

Drake Atlas and Angel Fudo were on one of the couches of the team 5d's II viewing room. Drake had one arm around Angel's head. Angel was intently watching the first turn of the duel.

"What's going on out there! Rail is actually unsure of his move!" said Angel.

"I thought so. She uses her beauty to infatuate her opponents, and then she ends them."

"That's not fair! Everybody knows Rail is a sucker for pretty girls!

"Let's just hope he can get over it and beat her."

**Stadium: Arena**

"O-okay. I play my, uhhhhhhhh, mist valley soldier in attack mode!" 1700 ATK./300 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Tuner "And now I'll attack your face down!"

"You won't attack a helpless girl, will you?"

"Uhhh, right! It would be rude and unmannerly! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Thank you! I play my _Atomic Golem Type A_ in attack mode," 1800 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/FIRE/Machine/Tuner. It was a huge golem with a nuclear reactor in it's core. "Now I flip my face down monster! _Atomic Golem Type B_!" 1200 ATK./ 1600 DEF./LEV. 4/FIRE/Machine. It was a smaller version of Atomic Golem type A. "Now, I synchro summon with my two golems! Come on out, _Atomic Crusher_!" 2700 ATK./2700 DEF./LEV. 8/FIRE/Machine/Synchro. It was a golem much bigger than _Atomic Golem Type A_. This one was red, and had exhaust pipes that emitted dangerous fumes for the environment. "And now, my Crusher will attack your petty Soldier! Now his effect will activate! When he attacks a monster with less attack points, I can automatically destroy it and deal you the same amount of damage as his attack! Now you take 1700!"

Rail: 2300

Amanda: 4000

"I end with a face down. Your turn," Amanda said with an innocent, girly smile.

"I have got to stop letting cute girls from getting to me! Alright, my turn!"

**Stadium: Team 5d's II viewing room**

Angel watched the duel with a growing impatience. It was SO unfair that rail was dueling with a disadvantage.

"This is unfair! Rail can't concentrate! If it weren't for her looks, he could have won by now! Now he barely stands a chance!"

"There is only one card in his deck that can beat that thing. Let's hope he can do this."

**Stadium: Arena**

"I think it's time to turn this around! I'll play Mist Valley Thunder Bird!" 1100 ATK./700 DEF./LEV. 3/WIND/Thunder "And now, I activate my Monster Reborn! I'm now aloud to resurrect one monster from my graveyard! Come on back, Mist Valley Soldier!" 1700 ATK./ 300 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Tuner "I now activate my face down, Royal Decree! This allows me to negate the effects of all other traps on the field! And now, I tune my Mist Valley Thunder Bird with my Mist Valley Soldier! Come forth, the master of thunder that's only surpassed by Thor himself! Come on out, MIST VALLEY THUNDER LORD!" 2600 ATK./ 2400 DEF./LEV. 7/WIND/Thunder/Synchro.

"So what? He can't beat my _Atomic Crusher_!"

"I now activate the spell card double summon! This allows me to normal summon again this turn! I normal summon Reborn Tengu!" 1700 ATK./600 DEF./ LEV. 4/WIND/Beast Warrior "And now, I activate the effect of my Mist Valley Thunder Lord. I can send to my hand one card I control to have my Thunder Lord gain 500 attack! Too bad this effect is only good for one turn!"

"What? No!"

" I send to my hand Reborn Tengu to have my Thunder lord gain 500 attack! But now, the effect of my Reborn Tengu now activates! I can now special summon one Reborn Tengu from my deck! So now, my Thunder Lord, attack send Ten Thousand Volts through that hunk of scrap! Judgment of the Heavens!" Thunder Lord pointed to the sky, where it was now dark and gray. There was a couple of that were swirling. They suddenly formed a huge twister that was as big as the empire state building. Inside, about every 5 milliseconds, a spark of lightning flashed. Thunder crashed. Rain soaked the playing field. The entire arena was flooded, up to the stage. Thunder Lord pointed at Atomic Golem, and the Tornado advanced. When it got close to the stage, it sucked up the golem, and dealt 400 points of damage to Amanda. The storm didn't subside.

Rail: 2300

Amanda: 3600

"And now, Reborn Tengu, attack!"

Rail: 2300

Amanda: 1900

"Your turn!"

"You have just ensured your defeat! During the end phase my _Atomic Crusher_ is destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon from my deck, hand, or graveyard my _Atomic Crusher MK 2_!" 3500 ATK./2700 DEF./LEV. 10/FIRE/Machine. It was a much bigger version of Atomic Crusher. "And it's now my turn! You see, I know you can activate the effect of Thunder Lord on either turn! So, your thunder Lord, even at his strongest state, can't survive my _Atomic Crusher MK 2_! And my _MK 2_ has the same effect as my _Atomic Crusher_! Now, _atomic Crusher MK 2_, finish him off!"

Rail: 0000

Amanda: 1900

The storm subsided.

"I can't believe I lost," said Rail, discouraged.

"Even with your ace card, you couldn't win! You are truly pathetic!" Replied Amanda, with a cruel tone.

"Your wrong!" said Angel running up to the stage, enraged.

"Face it, he doesn't stand a chance in this tournament!"

"That's it," said Angel pointing at Amanda, "I will defeat you, hag!"

"Who are you calling a hag? If anyone's a hag, it's you!"

"Game on!" said Angel, engaging her duel disk.

**Sorry it took so long, I just started school, and you all know what happens with that. It doesn't help my computer is mentally retarded and my teachers are stricter than hell. Lordsoftheroses will agree with me. Well, I don't want to ramble on, so next time, on King of Cards: Evolution: The Crystal Princess vs the Atomic Witch. Later everybody!**


	11. The Crystal Princess vs the Atomic Witch

**Hello everyone! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of King of Card's Evolution! I'll probably introduce the plot in this , let's get this chapter underway!**

**Stadium: Arena**

"I can't believe I lost," said Rail, discouraged.

"Even with your ace card, you couldn't win! You are truly pathetic!" Replied Amanda, with a cruel tone.

"Your wrong!" said Angel running up to the stage, enraged.

"Face it, he doesn't stand a chance in this tournament!"

"That's it," said Angel pointing at Amanda, "I will defeat you, hag!"

"Who are you calling a hag? If anyone's a hag, it's you!"

"Game on!" said Angel, engaging her duel disk.

"Bring it, you hag!"

**Duel Start:**

Angel: 4000

Amanda: 4000

"I'll start!" said Angel, "I summon crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus!" 1800 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Beast. "Now, his effect activates. When my Sapphire Pegasus is summoned, I can place one crystal beast from my deck in my spell and trap card zone, it acting as a continuous spell card! I place my crystal beast: Cobalt Eagle! Your turn!"

"I activate the spell card prohibition, times two! This allows me a card name, or in this case two, and then as long as it stays on the field, you can't use a card with that name!" Two signs appeared in the spell and trap card's zone. One read 'Rainbow Dragon', the other reading 'Crystal Abundance'.

"Wait, I can't use crystal abundance OR rainbow dragon?"

"I don't know if you passed second grade, but YES. I'll set one monster face down and end my turn."

"Nobody mocks me!"

**Stadium: Team 5d's II viewing room:**

Rail sat on a recliner chair, watching the duel intently. Drake wason the same couch, laying down, about to doze off. He was even nodding his head.

"Man! First she ruined my concentration with her beauty, now she's toying with Angel's short temper! And Angel can't even use her ace cards!"

"Don't worry, Rail. She has another way to win," he looked up at Angel as she drew her card, and a confident smirk appeared on her face,"I think she just drew it, or a way to bring it out." He then passed out.

**Stadium: Arena**

"Alright! Let's do this! I activate hand destruction! This makes us send two cards in our hand to the graveyard, then it makes us draw two more cards!" Both girls discarded two cards and drew two card's. "Let's do this! I activate my spell card crystal blessing! This allows me to select two crystal beasts in the graveyard and place them in my spell and trap card zones as continuous spell cards! I play my Amethyst Cat and my Topaz Tiger! And now, I'll trade in my monster's to summon one of my ultimate monsters! Come on out, Hamon: Lord of Striking Thunder!" 4000 ATK./4000 DEF./LEV. 8/LIGHT/Thunder

"That's a one of a kind card! How did you get it!"

"It took a lot of time, tireless effort, and a week in prison!"

"Wait, what was that last one?"

"Nothing! My Hamon will attack your face down! Thor's Hammer!"

"My _Atomic Golem: Type A_! No!"

"When Hamon destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I'm allowed to deal you 1000 points of damage!"

Angel: 4000

Amanda: 3000

"Now, sapphire Pegasus! Attack directly!"

Angel: 4000

Amanda: 1200

"I end my turn!"

A dark red aura started to glow around Amanda. The sky turned dark and lightning flashed. This was no hologram.

"I will not be humiliated like this!"

**Stadium: Team 5d's II viewing room:**

"Wait, what's happening?" thought Rail.

An explosion of thunder woke Drake up with a start. A lightning bolt almost struck the stage.

"ANGEL!" yelled Drake, pounding on the glass. To be truthful, nobody was panicking. They didn't notice anything.

"Something has to be up," Rail thought.

**Stadium: Arena:**

"What's happening?" asked Angel. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning almost hit the stage. Angel screamed, and looked back at Amanda. She wasn't panicking. If fact, she was chuckling. She held the card she drew in the separate hand than the rest of her hand. She placed the card in her hand, but the same blood red aura surrounding Amanda was on the card, so you could obviously see that the card was that one.

"I'll start by playing Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards! Now, I play my Atomic _Golem :Type B_ in attack mode!" 1200 ATK./1600 DEF./LEV. 4/FIRE/Machine "I now activate monster reborn to bring back my _Atomic Golem: Type A _in attack mode!" 1800 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/FIRE/Machine/Tuner.

"You're going for your _Atomic Crusher_?"

"Not really! I first activate my face down, Jar of Greed! This allows me draw one card! Now, I activate my spell card Weakness of Greed! This allows me to reduce the attack of one card I control by 1000 to draw a card! I reduce the attack of my _Atomic Golem: Type A_ by 1000! I now draw my card." The glowing card wasn't used yet.

"What are you planning?"

"I tribute both of my Monsters to Sinful Summon my _Atomic Berserker_!" 2000 ATK./ 0 DEF./LEV. -12/DARK/Pyro. It was a humanoid figure that was totally on fire. When it was summoned, the edges of the stage ignited.

"Level negative twelve? That's not real! And what about this Sinful Summon? There's no such thing!"

"Oh, but they exist! Sinful Summons activate when I tribute monster's equaling a the attack of the monster I'm sinful Summoning! So, 800 plus 1200 equals 2000, the attack of my _Berserker_! The only bad part of it is every other card on my field is destroyed! Now, I equip my _Berserker_ with Axe of Despair! This give's my _Berserker _1000 attack! Now, my _Berserker_, attack her Sapphire Pegasus! Hellfire!"

The Berserker shot a ball of fire at the Pegasus, incinerating it. The ball kept going towards Angel. Angel lifted up her arms to guard, a general human reaction. She yelped in pain as it hit her.

Angel: 2800

Amanda: 1200

"Ow, why did that hurt?" Angel's arms were blistering. They, again, weren't part of the hologram. These were real wounds. The crowd didn't noticed the burns, and they continued to watch the duel in awe.

"Did I forget to mention it deals REAL damage?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, by the way, when my _Berserker_ destroys a monster, it gains that monster's attack!" (4800)

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"My turn! I set a monster face down and switch my Hamon to defense mode. Your turn!"

"Alright! My _Berserker_ shall attack Hamon! Hellfire!" (8800) "Your turn!"

"It all comes down to this," thought Angel. She drew her card. Suddenly, a card appeared in her deck box. She took it out, and she gasped. She looked at the card she just drew and her jaw dropped. She didn't own any of these cards.

"Come on! Make your move!"

"Alright! I activate future fusion! This allows me to send cards in my deck to the graveyard listed on a fusion monsters requirements for summoning. I send Crystal Beast's Ruby Carbuncle, Sapphire Pegasus, Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Tortoise, and Amber Mammoth from my deck to the graveyard. In two turns I get that fusion monster. I end my turn."

"Why would you possible use that? Oh well, _Atomic Berserker_, attack her face down. Hellfire!"

"You destroyed my Ruby Carbuncle." (9100)

"Your turn."

"I set a monster face down and end my turn."

"_Atomic Berserker_, attack her face down! Hellfire!"

"My Emerald Tortoise." (9700)

"Your turn."

Angel was now glowing with a white aura.

"Future Fusion's effect activates! I can now special summon from my extra deck the fusion monster I selected! Come on out, _Crystal Beast Diamond Lion_!" 0 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 12/LIGHT/Beast/Fusion. It was a lion that was completely made of diamond. "I end my turn!"

'_Are you ready, Angel?' the lion spoke._

"Yeah," in truth, she wasn't really crept out. Out of all the events today, it wasn't the weirdest.

"Foolish mistake! _Atomic Berserker_, finish her off with HELLFIRE!" The Berserker shot fire at the Lion, but the lion absorbed the light. "W-what!"

"The effect of _Diamond lion_! When he's attacked, I can swap the attacking monster's attack with his. She your attacking my monster with 9700 attack with a zero attack monster!"

"No!" The lion opened its mouth and reflected the attack back at the Berserker. The Berserker disappeared and the beam hit Amanda, finishing her.

Angel: 2800

Amanda: 0000

"W-what happened?" asked Amanda, holding her head. The clouds cleared, and everything turned back to normal. Angel walked back to here team viewing room, only to be attacked by concerns of Angel's health from Drake. Rail stood there in disbelief.

"_Had that just happened_?" Thought Rail. He shook it off and went back to congratulate Angel.

**Stadium: Somewhere in the stands**

The same shadowy figure that had watched Haru's duel with Carter was standing in the shadows of one of the passageways to the stands. He snickered and said, "So, she's one of them? It won't be a problem. I shall still resurrect you my love," he said as he faded into the shadow's.

**And done. Yeah, about the Sinful monsters, I just had an epiphany at school about them. Monsters that can only be summoned by equaling their attack. Anyway: Next time, on King of Card's Evolution: Payin' the Debt. Later!**


	12. Payin' the Dept

**Sorry guys for waiting so long with this. I've had too much to do lately. I've had school, which I've had too many projects. Also, my brother is constantly getting on, begging to let him on when I get time to work on this. So please understand. And to make up for it, I'm gonna let a couple of other people's teams in my fan fic! That's right, I'm allowing OC team in King of Card's! Here's what you guys gotta do to get your teams in my fan fic:**

**Team Name:**

**Members (Remember it can only be 3):**

**Decks:**

**Ace Card's:**

**Other:**

**Anyway, let's get this chapter underway.**

**Stadium: Team Maximum Future's waiting room.**

Haru's team sat in silence, stunned. They had witnessed what had just transpired between Angel and Amanda.

"What was that?" asked Cho.

"I don't know, but I know one thing," Haru said, "There's more going around us then we know of."

"Still was weird" said Cho,

"Well, let's get ready. Our next match with team Blazer is up soon."

**Stadium: Dueling Arena**

Both of the opposing teams walked onto the field. The three dueling for team Maximum Future were Rose, Skylar, and Arashi. The other team were quite strange. They all had one distinguishing thing in common: They all wore a red scarf. All of them looked about 18.

The one standing to the left had blue eyes. He also had brown, spikey hair. He also wore a blue, denim jacket. He was quite intimidating.

The one to the right was kind of chubby. This "Gentleman" has messy black hair, which wound up into a ponytail. His teeth were dirty and crooked, and his eyes were green. He wore a black hoodie with his scarf.

The one in the center was the most intimidating. It wasn't that he had crooked teeth or anything, it's that he had that strange aura. He had red sunglasses to go with the scarf, which hid his eye color. He had long, blood red hair, which was almost exactly like Arashi. He had about 5 piercings in each ear. He wore a leather jacket, which was really thick. How he did not pass out, no one will ever know.

When Arashi saw the kid in the middle, his jaw drop, "Zero?"

"Hello Arashi, pleasure to see you again," said the kid named Zero.

"I never thought I would ever see you face again…"

"You were a fool to betray the Red Blazers."

"Umm, excuse me," piped up Rose.

"What Rose?"

"Two things. First of all, if they're called the Red Blazers, why aren't they wearing a blazer jacket?"

"Its not because of the Jacket, its because they blaze anyone that opposes them."

"Makes sense. Second thing, what happened between you two?"

"He went too far one day. I was part of the gang, but he asked me for too much. Don't make me talk about it."

"Okay."

"The being, Arashi, you owe me. Tell what, if you throw the match, I'll drop everything I have on you. Sound good?" Zero chuckled.

"…" Arashi went silent. He turned and walked away. Skylar wished Rose and walked away. Team Blazer went away, except for the chubby kid. He giggled and got his duel disk ready.

"You will never beat me! I am the third in command of the Red Blazers, Flynn!"

"You seem awfully cocky, lets see if you can back them up.

**Duel Start**

Rose: 4000

Flynn: 4000

"I'll take the first move!" declared Flynn, "I shall start by playing the spell card known as burden of the mighty! This allows me to weaken your monsters equal to there level times 100! And now, I set two cards face down and summon Don Zaloog!" 1400 ATK/1500 DEF/LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior.

**Stadium: Team maximum future's waiting room:**

Arashi sat down, watching the duel. Next to him sat Skylar, who was curios of Flynn's new monster.

"Here he goes…"

**Arena:**

"And now, I equip Don Zaloog with Axe of Despair! This allows me to boost him by 1000 attack points! Your turn!"

"Okay, I'll…"

"I activate Trap Dust Shoot! This allows me to look at your hand and send a monster back to your deck!"

"Uh oh." Rose walked over to Flynn and showed him her hand. He carefully though aloud.

"Hmm, you run a rose field deck, based around getting that field spell out. I will send back to your deck _Pixie of the Rose field_!"

"I had a feeling you were going to do that," Rose sighed, "Well, I activate terraforming! This allows me to add to my hand one field spell from my deck! I add to my hand _The Great Rose Field_!"

"Now it is my turn to say Uh oh."

"I now activate it! Now with it out, every insect, plant, and beast type gain 500 attack points. Also, as an added bonus, we each gain 500 life points during each of our standby phases. Next, I discard from my hand Lizard of the Rose field to add to my hand two more lizards of the Rose field! Next, I activate polymerization! This allows me to fusion summon a monster from my hand or field! I send to the graveyard my two lizards to summon Twin Lizard of the Rose field!" 2300 ATK/2000 DEF/LEV. 4/WIND/Reptile/Fusion. It was a two headed lizard with wings that's tail was a rose. "The effect of my Lizard is that it gains the power from my rose field, even though it's a reptile."

"So? He has the same attack equal to my Don Zaloog due to burden of the mighty."

"Maybe so, but not after this! I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy burden of the mighty! Now, attack my Lizard!"

Rose: 4000

Flynn: 3600

"I activate Call of the haunted to bring back my Don Zaloog!"

"I end my turn with a face down. Your go."

"Alright! I gain 500 due to your rose field!"

"Not after I activate this! Bad Reaction to Somochi! This will negate any life points you would gain and instead deals it as damage to you!"

"No!"

Rose: 4000

Flynn: 3100

"That's it! Time for me to go full force! I activate foolish burial to send from my deck to the graveyard Dark Scorpion: Gorg the Strong! Next, I summon the tuner monster known as dark Resonator!" 1300 ATK/300 DEF/LEV. 3/DARK/Fiend/Tuner "The thing is he's a tuner monster!"

"Uh oh."

"I synchro summon with my Don Zaloog and my Dark Resonator to synchro summon Chaos King Archfiend!" 2600 ATK./2600 DEF./LEV. 7/DARK/Fiend/Synchro "Now, since I have three dark monsters in my graveyard, I special summon Dark Armed Dragon!" 2800 ATK./1000 DEF/LEV. 7/DARK/Dragon "Now I activate his effect! I can banish one dark monster from my graveyard to destroy one monster you control! I remove my resonator, my Don Zaloog, and my Gorg to destroy your lizard, Bad Reaction to Somochi, and your Rose field!"

**Stadium: Team maximum future's waiting room**

Arashi sat in the team waiting room and scowled.

_'Damn it! Pull it together Rose!' _Thought Arashi.

**Back to the duel**

"Now, finish-" Two small lizards popped up on Rose's side of the field. The ir heads were surrounded by a rose, "What the?"

"The effect of my lizard. When he's removed from the field, I can special summon the two fusion materials used to fusion summon him."

"Gah! Whatever! Attack my beasts!" The two lizards were utterly annihilated by Flynns two beasts, "I set a card facedown. You're turn!"

'_Come on lady luck_!' Though Rose as she drew her card. "Alright! I always wanted to try this combo out! I remove from play my Great Rose field to activate The Divine Rose Field!" The field faded into a huge rose field with pure white roses.

"What's this!"

"It's a new card I picked up. I told you how to activate it, but I never told you its effect. Every time a rose field monster is summoned, I'm aloud to gain 500 life points. Plus, I can add one very special card from my deck to my hand."

"What?"

"You'll see. I send my Paladin of the Rose field from my extra deck to the graveyard to special summon Rosa: Princess of Divine Roses!" 2500 ATK./2500 DEF./LEV. 8/FIRE/Warrior. It was girl with pink hair in a greek style dress with a four foot long sword and a round shield with floral pictures on it. "You see, she gains 200 attack for every Rose Field card in my graveyard. And if I count right, I have 5 in my graveyard. So, she gains 1000 attack!"

"What!"

"Next, I activate her effect! I can remove from play one rose field monster from my graveyard to destroy one card you control. I remove from play my three lizards to destroy your two monsters and your face down!"

"No!" Rosa's blade started to glow pink. As she did this, the two lizards appeared in front of her. Suddenly, they started to dissolve into rose petals, which circled Rosa's blade. She swung the blade, causing the Rose petals to come in a slash wave towards Flynn's monsters. It hit them, and they dissolved into roses.

"Now, I should also say this, when Rosa destroys an opponent's monster by this card effect, I can place one poisonous rose token in its place in the same position it was in."(0/0) Two purple roses with a strange gas coming off of it appeared on the field. "Now, Rosa, attack one of the Tokens! Bloody Rose!" Rosa raised her blade, and lowered it, pointing it at a poisonous rose token. A bunch of rose petals lifted up from the ground and blew over to the Rose. They started circling the Rose, eventually forming a sphere around the rose. Within seconds, the Rose was invisible behind the roses. Suddenly, Rosa lifted up of the ground and lifted her sword again. She looked at the sphere and charged at it, sword outstretched. When she got in front of the sphere, she disappeared and appeared on the other side, sword crossed over her chest. The sphere than exploded, dealing Flynn damage.

Rose: 4000

Flynn: 200

"Almost had me."

"Actually, when a poisonous rose token is destroy in battle, you take 800 points of damage."

"W-wait! No!" Suddenly, a thick cloud of poison appeared on Flynn's side of the field. He started coughing violently.

Rose: 4000

Flynn: 0000

"No! I had you! I lost by some stupid card technicality!"

"You lost because you didn't allow yourself the right protection. I know your face down was a bottomless trap hole. The only reason you didn't activate it was because you were curious what Rosa did."

"Whatever." Flynn stormed off, and the next of the Red Blazer walked up. The denim jacket one with the brown hair had a smug look on his face.

"You may have been able to beat Flynn, but you won't stand a chance against me: Jacob, the second in command of the red blazers."

"Come on, let's just duel."

**Duel Start:**

Rose: 4000

Jacob: 4000

"I'll go first! I'll start by summoning Legendary Six Samurai Kageki!" 200 ATK/2000 DEF/LEV. 3/EARTH/Warrior "When he's summoned, I can special summon a level four or lower Six Samurai Monster from my hand. I summon my Kagamusha of the Six Samurai." 400 ATK./1800 DEF./LEV. 2/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner "Now, I synchro with my Kagamusha and Kageki to synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai Shi en!" 2500 ATK./1400 DEF./LEV. 5/DARK/Warrior/Synchro "Now, since I have a six samurai on the field, I can special summon from my hand Legendary Six Samurai Kizan!" 1800 ATK./500 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Warrior "I end with a facedown monster and face down card.."

"Wow, what an opening move. I set a monster and two face downs. I end my turn."

"My turn. I activate my face down, Double Edged Sword Technique." Shi en raised his blade, each edge of the blade reflected Kageki and Kagamusha. He swung his blade, and the two warriors appeared.

"W-what?"

"This trap allows me to special summon two Six Samurai from my graveyard. The bad part is that I take damage equal to their attack if there still on the field at the end phase. But they aren't staying for long! I tune up Kagamusha and Kageki to synchro summon a second Shi en! Now, since I control two six samurai, I special summon Great Shogun Shien!" 2500 ATK/2400/LEV. 7/FIRE/Warrior "Now, attack my shogun!"

"I activate mirror force! This negates your attack and destroys every one of your monsters in attack postion!"

"That's where your wrong! The effect of my Shi en activates! Once per turn, I can negate a card effect! SO I negate your mirror force!"

"No!" Shi en swung his blade, which shattered the big mirror stopping their path.

"Now, continue your attack, my shogun!"

"You destroyed my Pixie…"

"Now, end this my two shi ens!"

Rose: 0000

Jacob: 4000

**Stadium: Team Maximum Future's waiting room**

_'Jacob. There was no way for Rose to prepare for that onslaught. I hope Skylar wins this.'_

"Well, looks like I'm up," Skylar got up and started walking towards the stadium.

"…Good luck…" Arashi said. Skylar looked back in surprise. Shook his head and walked off.

**Stadium: Arena**

Skylar walked up to the arena, and Rose wished him lucl as she walked off. Jacob was snickering at Rose's defeat.

"Are you laughing at her defeat?"

"What's it to you?"

"That is one of my friends. Not to mention, she is thee girl friend of my best friend. SO, it seems I must teach you a lesson in humility."

"Bring it, sucka!"

**Duel Start:**

Skylar: 4000

Jacob: 4000

"I'll go first. I start by playing Ally of Justice: Core Destroyer!" 1200 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 3/DARK/Machine "I end my turn with a face down."

"Hah! I kill that thing in my sleep! I summon six samurai Mizuho!" 1600 ATK./1000 DEF/LEV. 3/FIRE/Warrior "Mizuho, attack!"

"I activate my trap card! DNA transplant! This allows me to change the attribute of all face up monsters on the field to one I like. And that type is light!"

"SO what?"

"When core destroyer attacks a light monster, that monster is automatically destroyed!"

"No! Smart ass bastard. I'll end with a face down."

"Lets go! I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your spell card!"

"Gahh! Fine! Your turn!"

"I set a card face down and my Core destroyer will attack you directly."

Skylar: 4000

Jacob: 2800

"My turn! Haha! Your screwed! I activate Shien's Smoke Signal! This allows me to add to my hand a level three or lower six samurai from my deck to my hand! I add to my hand Kagemusha of the six samurai! Next, I summon six samurai Kageki!" 200 ATK/2000 DEF/LEV. 3/EARTH/Warrior "This allows me to special summon a level four or lower six samurai monster from my hand. This allows me to special summon the kagemusha I just added to my hand!" 400 ATK/1800 DEF/LEV. 4/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner "Now, I tu-"

"Not so fast! I activate my face down, Discord!"

"D-did you just say discord?"

"Yep. Discord stops both of us for synchro summoning for the next 3 turns."

"Damn it! Your turn!"

"It seems this is all too funny. Almost poetic."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"You see, when you control two monsters, and one is a light monster, I can special summon from my hand Ally of Justice: Cosmic Gateway!" 2400 ATK/1200 DEF/LEV. 8/DARK/Machine "Now, I activate darkworld dealings! We each can draw one card and discard one card!" Skylar drew, "And now I discard plaguespreader zombie."

"And I shall discard my Legendary Six Samurai Shina."

"Next, I activate the effect of the Plaguespreader zombie I discarded! I'm allowed to send one card from my hand to the top of my deck to special summon him!" 400 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 2/DARK/Zombie/Tuner.

"You really are a newb! You can't synchro summon with discord on the field!"

"That may be true, but I used plaguespreader for a reason. I used him to send a card from my hand to the top of the deck!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Simple, I tribute my Core Destroyer to summon ALLY OF JUSTICE OMNI WEAPON!" 2200 ATK/800 DEF/LEV. 5/DARK/Machine "Now, my Omni Weapon shall attack your Kageki!"

Skylar: 4000

Jacob: 2300

"Now, when omni weapon destroys a light monster in battle, I can draw one card. If it's a level four or lower dark monster, I can special summon it! Since I already know whats there, lets just special summon it! Come on out, ally of justice Nullifier!" 1600 ATK./1200 DEF/LEV. 4/DARK/Machine "Now, nullifier, destroy Kagemusha!"

Skylar: 4000

Jacob: 1100

"Finish this cosmic gateway!"

Skylar: 4000

Jacob: 0000

"Damn! Well, you'll never beat Zero!"

"I probably will too."

"You'll see!" said Jacob running off, laughing.

Zero came walking to the arena, calm.

"I see you have some skill in you. Lets see how much you have."

"Bring it!"

**Duel Start:**

Skylar: 4000

Zero: 4000

"I'll go first. I summon Manju of a thousand hands to add to my hand a ritual monster or spell. I end with a face down." 1400 ATK/1000 DEF/LEV. 4/LIGHT/Fairy

"Okay! I summon Ally of Justice Thousand Arms!" 1700 ATK./0 DEF/LEV. 4/DARK/Machine "Attack!"

Skylar: 4000

Zero: 3700

"I end with a face down!" Skylar said.

_ 'There's no way he can beat me! I got my DNA Transplant Face down! My victory is guaranteed!'_

"When you begin your turn, I activate DNA Transplant! I can declare one attribute, and every monster on the field becomes that attribute! I choose light!"

"You plan to give your Ally of justices their effects. But it won't help you."

"Oh? Care to prove it?"

"I will, and I bet I shall end everything this turn!"

"What? You can't! There is no possible way."

"Try me. I summon a second Manju of a Thousand Hands to add to my hand another Ritual spell or monster. Next, I activate Geartown! Now, every ancient gear monster has to use one less tribute. Now it is time to end this! I activate Contract with the Abyss! This allows me to ritual summon any DARK ritual monster! I discard an Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon to Ritual Summon Demise: king of Armageddon!" 2400 ATK/2000 DEF/LEV. 8/DARK/Fiend/Ritual "Now, I activate Demise's unbeatable effect! His effect allows me to pay 2000 life points…"

Skylar: 4000

Zero: 1700

"…To destroy every other card on the field!"

"No!"

"And now, since Geartown is destroyed, I can special summon from my deck, graveyard, or hand an Ancient Gear monster! I shall summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon from my graveyard!" 3000 ATK/2000 DEF/LEV. 8/EARTH/Machine

"W-what!"

"Time to end this! Demise, Gadjiltron, END THIS!" The metal dragon took off as Demise swung his axe, making a huge fault traveling right towards Skylar. At the same, the metal dragon shot a blast of fire at Skylar, severely burning him. All the while, the fault came to Skylar and Unleashed it's wrath on him.

Skylar: 0000

Zero: 1700

"No way."

"You should know that the Ally of justice's are too weak. I mean, none of them even are good!"

"There's no way. I mean-"

"And the Ally of justice's destroy light! What are you evil."

"N-no, I'm not."

"ZERO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING HIM!" Arashi yelled as he came running.

"Ah, Arashi. So glad you could join me. You would agree with me, wouldn't you!"

"You manipulating bastard. That's why I quitted the red blazers in the first place! I knew you were just using me. Just like you do to everyone else!"

"Like you wouldn't do the same? Everyone wants power! Think of it as a chess game. All of the other pieces must protect the king, no matter what. You were nothing more than a pawn."

"Ally of Justices. They're evil. I-I'm evil…" said Skylar devastated.

"See? He confesses it."

"Shut up! Skylar, don't believe a word this son of a bitch says!"

"No, he's right. I-I'm evil," said Skylar, walking away.

"You can use me. You can threaten me. But no one, and I mean no one, MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"Oh, come on 'pal'! No need to get mad at your 'friend'!"

"Shut up! Lets duel!"

**Again, sorry for the wait. I have had a bunch of homework, and other crap. Plus the rush of the holidays. So, with that in mind, Next time: on King of Card's evolution: Battle of Darkness's. Later!**


	13. Battle of Darkness's

**Hello guys! Zenzak101 back! I'm going to try to keep on a constant pace. Also, I'm going to try and make my writing clearer. This means I'm going to describe EVERY single monsters. Leave a comment if you like this format. And for a final change, I'm going to stop putting made up cards in Italic. Anyway, gets this chapter underway!**

**Stadium: Arena**

"And the Ally of justice's destroy light! What are you evil?"

"N-no, I'm not."

"ZERO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING HIM!" Arashi yelled as he came running.

"Ah, Arashi. So glad you could join me. You would agree with me, wouldn't you!"

"You manipulating bastard. That's why I quitted the red blazers in the first place! I knew you were just using me. Just like you do to everyone else!"

"Like you wouldn't do the same? Everyone wants power! Think of it as a chess game. All of the other pieces must protect the king, no matter what. You were nothing more than a pawn."

"Ally of Justices. They're evil. I-I'm evil…" said Skylar devastated.

"See? He confesses it."

"Shut up! Skylar, don't believe a word this son of a bitch says!"

"No, he's right. I-I'm evil," said Skylar, walking away.

"You can use me. You can threaten me. But no one, and I mean no one, MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"Oh, come on 'pal'! No need to get mad at your 'friend'!"

"Shut up! Let's duel!"

**Duel Start:**

Arashi: 4000

Zero: 4000

"I'll go first!" said Arashi, ripping the top six cards off his deck.

"Go ahead. You'll lose anyway."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'll activate the field spell known as The Great Plain of Darkness: The void!"

The field transformed into a huge space of black. There were white lines flowing like water around the players.

"Now, during each of our end phases, we have to remove from play a monster from our hand. Now, I'm going to activate the card known as The Gate of Hell!"

A giant red gate appeared behind Arashi with a demons head on it. To make it even more threatening, it was chained up with dozens of iron chains.

"Basically, there is something about this card you should know," Arashi said.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"It's that it's a Ritual spell!"

"A ritual spell? You never played like this before!"

"Well, as they say: Time changes everyone! And this is no ordinary ritual spell! To do the ritual summon, I have to remove from play the monsters from my deck! I remove from play two Void Crusaders from my deck…"(4)"…To ritual summon Cerberus: The Guard Dog of the Void!" 3000 ATK./3000 DEF/LEV 8/DARK/Fiend/Ritual

It was the same old Cerberus from all the legends we all know and love. The only difference was that part of its body had rotten away to bone.

"And when any Void Crusader is removed from play, it is instantly special summoned!" 1800 ATK/0 DEF/LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior

It was a knight with two blades. Not to mention it's face was half rotten off and it wore rusted armor.

"I end my turn, but not before I activate the effect of my field spell! I have to remove from play one monster from my hand. And I'll remove from play my Void Archer! And when he's removed from play, you take 500 points of damage!"

Arashi: 4000

Zero: 3500

"My turn than! My my, it seems you will have done all that work for nothing! I activate dark hole!"

A swirling Vortex of black started to suck Arashi's monster into it.

"But it seems YOU'RE the one mistaken! While I have a void monster removed from play, it can't be affected by spell or trap cards! And while my field spell is out, the graveyard is totally locked down, and everything is removed from play instead! So my crusaders will come back!"

Cerberus was able to stop it's imminent doom, while the two twined-sword knights were pulled in. They came back seconds later from purple vortex's of their own.

"Ah, nice technicality! I'll set a card face down and a monster face down. Your turn."

"Like I said, shut up!"

_'Yes Arashi! Unleash your rage!"_

"And remember, you can't end your turn unless you remove from play one monster from your hand!"

"I remove from play my Chaos Sorcerer."

"Let's go!" Arash drew his card.

"I activate my trap card, Threatening Roar! You cannot declare an attack now!'

"Your forget that my Cerberus cannot be affected by spells or traps!"

"I know."

"Well, Cerberus, attack his face down!"

Cerberus raised all of it's heads, howling wildly. Then it started charging towards Zero's face down monster.

"I activate the effect of my face down! Dekoichi, the battle chanted Locomotive!"

The locomotive shot out a crate of supplies before it was mauled down by Cerberus.

"His effect allows me to draw card."

"I end my turn. I remove from play another Void Archer! You know what that means!"

Arashi: 4000

Zero: 3000

"You always hide behind your pitiful effect damage to finish off your opponents. Why can't you destroy me by battle? It's just like hiding behind your friends to do your bidding."

Arashi was shaking now, "SHUT UP! Make your damn move!"

_'Almost there'_

"My pleasure! I shall activate my Ritual spell known as Contract with the Aybss! This allows me to ritual summon any dark ritual monster! I send from my hand a Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon to ritual summon Demise: King of Armageddon!" 2400 ATK/2000 DEF/LEV. 8/DARK/Fiend/Ritual

It was a man with a skull for a head and a black garb. His axe was as scary as a zombie.

"I activate Demise's effect! I can pay 2000 life points…"

Arashi: 4000

Zero: 1000

"…To destroy every other card on the field!"

"No!"

"Oh yes!" Demise swung his mighty axe, causing every card on the field to catch on fire with a mystic blue fire.

"Now! Demise, attack! Total Apocalypse!" Demise swung his axe one more time, causing a huge gap in the earth to appear and come towards Arashi. It struck Arashi, injuring him severely.

Arashi: 1600

Zero: 1000

"To call it a turn, I activate emergency provisions! I ca destroy my face down to gain 1000 life points!"

Arashi: 1600

Zero: 2000

"You turn! Your as defenseless as your sister was!"

"THAT…IS…IT!" Arashi has a purple aura around him. Not to mention his eyes were completely black.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! You caused her death! She had no reason to die!" The aura around him erupted into a purple inferno. He drew the top card of his deck, which was glowing with the same aura.

"I remove every single card from my deck, hand, and graveyard to special summon Embodiment of Wrath!" ? ATK/0 DEF/LEV. 12/DARK/Fiend

_'He's done it! I've done it master!'_

It was a warrior whose armor and swords was made of bones. Under it was a warrior whose face was scarred beyond hope.

"He gains 300 for every card remove by his effect! This puts him at a whopping 17400! And as long as he's face up, I can't lose! Also, one more thing! He can't be affected by spells or traps! Now, Wrath, finish this! True Wrath!"

The warrior ran towards Demise, slashing him repeatedly. Demise collapsed, and Zero lost.

Arashi: 1600

Zero: 0000

Arashi had not changed, but the inferno had turned back into an aura. His eyes were still black. Arashi, started chuckling, which turned into an uncontrollable laughter. He then fled, leaving his team and Zero. Zero smiled to himself and walked away.

**Stadium: A hallway.**

"I have completed the job, master," said Zero to a shady character, who simply chuckled.

"Yes. It could not have worked out more perfectly. You have even awoken the great god Wrath. Only five more to go Zero. Or should I say Greed?"

"Yesssss. Greed seemsss right," hissed Zero, now named Greed. His voice was completely different, and his eyes were yellow.

"Now, I know you do not want to use that pitiful deck he had, my liege. So, shall I gather your old army?"

"Why of Cousssse. I am Greed! Why wouldn't I want my old army? Don't be sssso dumb," hissed Greed again.

"Soon, you shall be reunited with your 5 brothers and your one sister greed. And then…"

"And then the world sssshall be oursssss!"

**Now I'm back in the groove. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, you know your feedback is always appreciated. Next time, on King of Cards Evolution: The Search for Wrath.**


	14. The Search for Wrath

**Hello everyone! Zenzak here to bring you the next chapter of king of cards evolution! Well, let me tell you. I am on a roll eighth updating. Well, tis the season! Also, I'm going to be explaining made up cards at the end of the chapter, so if you didn't understand what it did, you can figure it out. Tell me if you like it. Anyway, let's get this chapter underway!**

**Stadium: Team Maximum Future's Waiting Room**

The whole team was in a state of chaos. With Arashi disappearance, and with that little performance he pulled out. The only two not freaking out was Haru and Skylar. Haru was always calm in these types of situations, as long as there's hope, and Skylar was too busy crying because of Zero.

"Alright, CALM DOWN! I'll go try to find Arashi. Cho, your in charge until I get back. You'll have to close during the next duel, clear?"

"Okay Haru."

"Good. See you in a bit," said Haru, leaving the room.

Cho straightened herself, and then spoke:

"Okay everyone. We got another round in an hour. They couldn't have scheduled that more awkwardly, but they did and we'll have to do it anyway. Since Skylar is in no condition to duel, the order will go Dexter, Rose, and me. Any objections?"

"No, not really," replied Dexter, patting his younger brother on the shoulder, "Let's just hope Haru can find Arashi."

**Some Random Alley**

Arashi was stumbling down a dark alleyway, laughing to himself. Behind him, in the shadows, stalked a dark figure.

"I know you're there, whoever thou art," said Arashi.

"It'sssss me. Your old brother Greed."

"Greed, what hath happened to thou?"

"You know, I got imprissssoned like the ressst of usss."

"Where art the others?"

"They're ssssstill imprisssoned. But, there are vesssel's that they can use for the rebirth.

"I see. Than does thou know about the intruder over there?" asked Arashi, pointing over to the sprinting Haru.

"Ah. I ssssee your point. Allow me to sssshow him my power. He ssshall never forget it."

"Do that thou want's. I must bid thee farwell."

"Ssssure! Your were alwayssss the mossst ssssuportive, Wrath."

"Arashi!" yelled Haru, trying to stop him. Arashi turned around, with a sword he pulled out of nowhere. Haru stopped, almost getting impaled by the blade Arashi was holding,, "What?"

"I do not know who this 'Arashi' is. I am Wrath, ."

"A-arashi?'

"Beat it brat! You heard what he sssaid!"said Greed.

"Zero? What are you doing here?"

"I am no 'Zero!' I am the great god, Greed!"

"You look like no god."

"You have made a foolisssh mistake, brat. Now, you ssshall pay!"

"Fine by me!" said Haru, pulling out his duel disk.

**Duel Start:**

Haru: 4000

Greed: 4000

"I ssshall go firssst! I sssummon ssssservent of greed: SSSShun!" 1800 ATK/0 DEF/LEV. 4/DARK/Fiend/Tuner

It was an old greek warrior with a serpents head. It's fangs was dripping with venom, and it held a gruesome curved sword. It two was dripping with venom.

"And when he's normal sssummoned, I can normal sssummon again this turn! I now sssummon ssservent of Greed: Qia!" 1750 ATK/0 DEF/LEV. 4/DARK/Fiend

It was another greek warrior, except it's bottom was a snake and it's top was human. It held a menacing flail that had poisonous spikes on it.

"And when Qia is normal sssummoned while I have Ssshun it on the field, I can sssteal one thousssand life pointsss."

Haru: 3000

Greed: 5000

"Now, I tune my Qia with my Ssshun to sssynchro sssummon Warlord of Greed: Weissss!" ? ATK/? DEF/LEV. 8/DARK/Fiend/Synchro

It was a dual serpent head man in a glorious armor made of gold. He wielded a shield and a sword like Shun.

"You sssee, my Weissss'sss attack pointsss are equal to my life pointsss! So he's at 5000! But that'sss not all! I can remove from play a Ssservant of Greed monster from my graveyard in order to drain 500 life pointsss from you! I remove from play my Qia and Ssshun to drain 500 life pointsss from you!"

Haru: 2000

Greed: 6000

Weiss roared and spat two mouthfuls of venom at Haru. Then, in ran towards him, sinking his teeth into Haru.

"I end my turn with two facedownsss."

"Wow, nice opening move. Well, I activate Evolution Ray!"

A giant laser with a laser scope appeared on Haru's side of the field. Not only that, there wasn't a stain in sight on it.

"This allows me to deal you 500 damage every time a Technology Bot is summoned! But that's not all! I tribute my ray to activate Evolution Gatling!"

It was evolution ray, except it had six barrels

"Now, every time a technology bot is summoned, I can not only deal you 500 points of damage, I can destroy one card you control! Now, I activate dark hole! This allows me to destroy every monster on the field!"

"Not ssso fassst! I activate a trap card: Undying Greed! Thisss allowsss me to ssselect one Greed monssster on my field, and during thisss turn, it can't be dessstroyed! Alssso, every time it would be dessstroyed, I can also draw two cardsss. Ssso thatsss two cardsss for me!" Greed drew his two cards.

"Alright. So pretty much all of my synchro's are useless against that. Anyway, I set a face down and a face down monster.

"Ssso, my Undying greed is now ussselessss. Oh well. I equip to my Weissss my equip ssspell known asss ssspirit of greed! Now, thisss isss an interesssting card. It allowsss it hasss the sssame effect asss my Undying Greed, except itsss permanent!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yesss! Attack my Weissss!"

"You attacked my Technology Bot: Scrapper. When this card is flipped face up with an attack, I can destroy the attacking monster! But with your Spirit of Greed…"

"You jussst gave me two cardsss! I ssshall end my turn."

"I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards! Next, I activate heavy storm to destroy every spell and trap cards on the field! And I shall let you know my Evolution Gatling has a second effect."

"Oh? And what'sss that?"

"When it's destroyed, I can special summon from my hand, deck or graveyard, Technology Bot: Evolution Dreadnaught!" 0 ATK./3500 DEF/LEV. 10/LIGHT/Machine

It was a HUGE airship with evolution Gatling's hanging off of it.

"Now, I activate his effect! I can destroy one monster you control and deal you half his attack points as damage to you!"

"Wait! That meansss…"

"Yes! You're losing half your life points!"

Haru: 2000

Greed: 3000

"I end my turn."

"I'll admit it kid. You got ssstyle, and you got ssskill. Kudosss to you. But allow me to ssshow you what you're truly messssing with! I remove every card in my deck, hand, and graveyard in order to sssummon my ultimate monssster! Come on out: Embodiment of Greed!" ? ATK/ ? DEF/LEV. 12/DARK/Fiend

It was a HUGE blood red serpent with the top of a man's body on its head. The man was clothed in golden robes and had a sword completely made of gold and platinum. Finally, he wore a crown that was delicately made out of diamond. This, THING, represented greed to its fullest.

"You sssee, my Embodiment of greed gainsss the combined total of our life pointsss asss attack pointsss." The man on the snake snickered, tossing the precious blade in the air and catching it.

"You still won't be able to beat me this turn!"

"Oh really? Becaussse I have two cardsss in my hand that will sssee to it I win. I firssst activate temple of the kingsss! This allowsss me to activate trap cardsss on the turn they're ssset! Now, I activate Final Attack Ordersss, sssince my temple of the kingsss isss out.

"Wait, that means my evolution dreadnaught is put into attack mode…"

"Letsss finisssh thisss! Attack my Embodiment!" The man on the snake snickered as he threw his blade, having it get stuck dead center in the weak point of the dreadnaught, destroying it. The rubble of the craft came down on Haru, reducing his life points to zero.

Haru: 0000

Greed: 3000

Haru collapsed, drained of all his energy.

"I am victoriousss! Nothing can ssstop greed! Huh? Where did Wrath go?"

**Further up**

Wrath walked on, looking for something to inflict pain to.

"Going somewhere?" asked a new voice. Wrath spun around to see a girl about the same age as Arashi standing there, staring at her. She wore white robes and had shortly trimmed black hair. She had black eyeliner around her green eyes.

"Who is thou?"

"I am known as Rika. I know what you are. You are the great god of wrath.'

"So thou does know who I am. Now, let us see how good thou is at combat."

"Fine by me."

**Duel Start**

Rika: 4000

Wrath: 4000

"Thou may go first."

"My pleasure. I set a monster face down and one card face down and end my turn."

"Thou hath left thyself wide open."

'Try me."

"Suit thyself. I start by activating Shadius Force. Now, every time a Shadius monster is tribute summoned, I am allowed add to my hand a level 5 or above monster from my deck to my hand.. I shall summon Shadius Core." 0 ATK/0 DEF/LEV. 1/DARK/Fiend

It was a red sphere with mystic rings circling around. It seemed to suck the life out of everything.

"While it is face up my field, I can normal summon again, but alas, it must be a tribute summon. I tribute him to summon Shadius Dual Blader." 2200 ATK/300 DEF/LEV. 6/DARK/Fiend

A dark energy started to form around Shadius Core, revealing a dark, humanoid figure with two, curved blades. You could see two demon horns coming from it's head.

"And now the effect of my Shadius force activates. I can add to my hand another Shadius." He added a card from his deck to his hand. Next, I activate the spell card known as Shadius Harmony! Now, for the rest of my turn, I do not have to pay life points to activate the effects of my Shadius's. And now: I activate the effect of my core in the graveyard."

The red sphere within dual blader duplicated to make another core.

"I can pay one thousand life points to resurrect him from the grave. But since I used Shadius Harmony, I don't have to pay at all. And since my Core is on the field, I can normal summon again! I tribute my core to tribute summon another Shadius Dual Blader!" 2200 ATK/300 DEF/LEV. 6/DARK/Fiend

"Next, I use the effect of my Shadius Force! I add to my hand another shadius! Next, I use the effect of my core…"

The core from the new Dual Blader doubled.

"To special summon him again! Next, I tribute him to summon another Dual Blader! 2200 ATK/300 DEF/LEV. 6/DARK/Fiend

"And next, the effect of my force adds to my hand another Shadius! I resurrect my Core again…"

The core from the final Dual Blader doubled.

"In order to tribute summon my Shadius Destroyer!" 2600 ATK/0 DEF/LEV. 5/DARK/Fiend

Another dark being wrapped itself around the new core. It was a bigger fiend with giant claws and bigger horns than dual blader.

"And now, I shall use force one more time! I add to my hand one more Shadius. And next, I special summon my Core again!"

The core from the destroyer doubled.

"I shall tribute summon one more time in order to summon my Shadius King!" 3000 ATK/0 DEF/LEV. 6/DARK/Fiend

A huge behemoth formed itself around the core. This huge thing had an intimidating battle axe that was as black as the sky. And it's horns on it's head was in the shape of a crown.

"And with the effect of my King, every time I inflict battle damage to you, I gain that as life points. And with my monster's you won't last long. How do you plan to get thyself out of this one?"

**Don't you just hate cliff hangers? Well, anyway, thanks to all the viewers who have been reviewing. You guys are the best. Next time: on king of Card evolution: Charming the Darkness Inside. I'm out.**


	15. Charming the Darkness Inside

**I'm reuploading this chapter because I didn't like the chapter of the next chapter to what it was. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Alleyway: Duel with Wrath**

A girl by the name of Rika was dueling the great god Wrath, who was possessing Arashi. Wrath had his field filled with level 5 or higher monster's while Rika only had a face down monster and spell or trap.

"How does thou plan to get thyself out of this?" Arashi asked, grinning to himself afterwards.

"With this trap card, Threatening Roar! This will prevent you from declaring an attack this turn."

"Thou are only delaying the inevitable. I shall end with a face down. Make thy final move."

"I'll start by flip summoning my face down, Dharc the Dark Charmer!" 500 ATK/1500 DEF/LEV. 3/DARK/Spellcaster

It was a boy with a white cloak and night black hair carrying an obsidian staff. Next to him was the one eyed bat we all love named Meda Bat.

"And now Dharc's effect activates! As long as he's on the field when he gets flipped up, I can take control of one Dark monster you control. I choose to take control of your Shadius King!"

Dharc swung his staff, creating a circular figure around Shadius King. An identical one appeared right next to Dharc himself. He chanted to himself, and then swung his staff, sucking Shadius King into the portal and blowing it out onto Rika's side of the field.

"Next, I normal summon my Lyna the Light Charmer!" 500 ATk/1500 DEF/LEV. 3/LIGHT/Spellcaster

It was a girl with white hair and a tan cloak holding a white marble staff. She had blue eyes and had the adorable Happy Lover next to her.

"I now equip her to the equip spell known as Wonder Wand!"

Lyna threw down her marble staff for a wooden staff with an Emerald Sphere on top.

"With Wonder Wand, I she gains 500 attack points. But that's not why I activated it. I can tribute Lyna with my wonder Wand still equipped to her in order to draw two cards."

Lyna casted a spell that absorbed her soul. Rika drew her two cards.

"I set two cards facedown and discard one card to special summon from my hand The Tricky." 2000 ATK/1200 DEF/LEV. 5/WIND/Spellcaster

It was a harlequin type magician. He was juggling about five knives as he appeared on the field.

"I end."

"Thou have made a foolish mistake. You think I have forgotten about the fact that when Dharc is no longer face up on the field, my Shadius King hath to come back to me. And I shall end thou this turn! Shadius Dual Blader, attack Dharc the Dark Charmer!"

Dual Blader spun it's blades in circles than charged Dharc. Dharc almost tumbled over in surprise.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Pixie Ring!"

A ring of light appeared around Dharc, bouncing Shadius Dual Blader back to Wrah's side of the field.

"What kind of witch craft is this?"

"This is the trap card Pixie Ring. As long as I have two or more attack position monster's on the field, you can't select my monster with the lowest attack as an attack target. And as I recall, Dharc has the lowest attack.

"Very smart, but this shall not save your Tricky! Attack my Destroyer!"

"Not so fast. I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device. This allows me to send one face up monster on the field back to the hand. And I shall send my Tricky back to my hand. Now you can't attack."

"Hmm, it seems thou knows what thou is doing. But that won't save thou. I end my turn."

"I discard one card from my hand to special summon the Tricky again!" 2000 ATK/1200 DEF/LEV. 5/WIND/Spellcaster

"Next, I activate Magicians Unite. I can only activate it when I have two or more face up spell caster's on the field. This allows me to boost one spellcaster to 3000 for the turn. The only drawback is that he's the only spellcaster that can declare an attack. And I choose my Tricky to gain that power boost!"

Dharc got up and casted a spell that sent a light aura around the Tricky, even though a red aura surrounded him as he groaned in pain. He was obviously in no condition to wage an attack.

"Tricky, take out Shadius Destroyer!"

Tricky giggled and jumped up. He pulled out a little wand and waved it around. A portal opened up behind him that shot out dozens of knives at Shadius Destroyer. It groaned in pain as it faded away. The core of it started to shake violently. It exploded, sending a shockwave throughout the battle field.

Rika: 4000

Wrath: 3600

"I end my turn with a face down."

"I activate the effect of my destroyed destroyer! I am now allowed to add to my hand a level five or higher Shadius monster from my hand!" Wrath took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "Now it is my turn!"

"I activate my face down, Mystical space typhoon! And I choose to destroy your Shadius Force!"

A swirling vortex aimed itself towards Wrath's shadius force.

"And I shall activate the final effect of my shadius force! To prevent its destruction, I can tribute on Shadius on my field. And I decide to tribute one of my many shadius dual bladers."

A dual blader intercepted the vortex aimed at shadius force, sacrificing itself.

"Are thou finish making foolish attempts of trying to sabotage me?"

"Continue."

"I shall now activate another Shadius Harmony. Now, I don't have to pay life points for any Shadius effects. I shall special summon the Shadius Core from my graveyard and tribute him to tribute summon Shadius Necroshade." 2000 ATK/0 DEF/LEV. 6/DARK/Fiend

A dark, humanoid figure appeared around Shadius Core. It had the wings of a demon and the horns of a devil.

"And now I activate the effect of my Force! I can add to my hand a level 5 or above Shadius from my deck to my hand. Next, I special summon Core with his own effect!"

The core inside Necroshade duplicated.

"And now I shall tribute sum-"

"Not so fast, Wrath! I'm allowed to discard effect veiler from my hand to negate a monster's effect for the turn!"

"Thou art better than I had perceived. But it won't save thou. Turn end."

"I hope you're not keen on winning. I summon my Flamvell Magican!" 1400 ATK/200 DEF/LEV. 4/FIRE/Spellcaster/Tuner.

It was a magician wearing a red cape and a scratched face holding a burning staff.

"I now activate the spell card known as Magician's Wrath! I can only activate this effect it I control 3 or more Spellcasters. I can now destroy every monster on the field that has a lower defense than the spellcaster with the lowest attack on the field. This spell caster is Dharc the Dark Charmer. And you see, since every Shadius on the field's defense is zero…"

"They all perish."

"Correct!"

Flamvell Magician, Dharc, and the Tricky raised their staff or wands, each of them connecting. This unleashed a wave of energy that destroyed every shadius on the field.

"Now, I tune my Dharc and my Flamvell Magician to synchro summon Arcanite Magician!" 400 ATK/1800 DEF/LEV. 7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro

It was an old, wise sorcerer who wore a purplish robe. You could see the gray hair coming out of his robe.

"How is that pitful thing supposed to deal me any harm?'

"Like this. You see, Aracanite Magician gains 1000 attack points for every spell counter on him. And when he's synchro summon, I can give him two spell counters."

"No…"

"Tricky, attack him directly! Shearing Wind!"

Tricky jumped into the air, and pulled out his wanted. He waved it around, causing all the dropped knives, to get pulled up and get sucked into a huge, swirling vortex. The vortex came towards, wrath, cutting and scratching him.

Rika: 4000

Wrath: 1600

"And now, attack Arcanite Magcian! Ultimate Magical Blast!"

Arcanite Magician raised his staff and aimed it at Wrath. He started chanting an old, mystical language. As he did this, a mystical circle appeared around his feet, and as each second passed, an orb of light appeared around him. Finally, these orbs of light were pulled into the mighty staff of Arcanite Magician. He yelled in power as he waved his staff, unleashing a wave of powerful energy onto Wrath.

Rika: 4000

Wrath: 0

The blast had knocked Wrath unconscious, making him fall face first into the concrete. Rika walked over to him and picked him up. She then walked off, certain no evil forces were following her.

**Again, sorry for the inconvenience. Next time: Interplanetary Invaders.**


End file.
